Carrie and Ben 10: The Green League
by Mr. Raleigh D
Summary: When the Tennyson's move to Maine, they meet a strange girl with superpowers.
1. First Day

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Carrie or Ben 10. They belong to their rightful owners.

_Writer? Are you drunk? How can this work? _

_Well I have one answer for you all my dear readers. I have no clue, and I don't know let's just say it as is. I just finished watching the movie yesterday and I wanted to read a fanfic on Carrie - only to discover that there's not that much of it anyway. So yeah. _

_For the people who wants me to update Ben Titans: Evolution, I deleted it because I had failed to ask my favorite author Codecrash for me to continue on the story. It was my fault, and for that I am sorry. :( __Oh and for Codecrash, I am extremely sorry about all that. I hope you can forgive me._

* * *

**Carrie and Ben 10: The Green League**

**by**

**Mr. Raleigh D**

**-1-**

It was a beautiful sunny day in Chamberlain, Maine, a moving van was pulling up to an empty house a block from the clothing store. Coming out of the van was the Omnitrix wielder, Ben Tennyson, his cousin Gwen, and his best friend, Kevin Levin. It was a clear sight that day for the three alien hunters. Ben's father had found a job at Thomas Ewen High School, just a block away from their house. Ben had mixed feelings about the house and the neighborhood they were in. Granted he didn't mind moving, but not seeing Julie was just a pain as enough already.

Gwen would try to comfort Ben the best way she could with Kevin trying his best to make jokes. Ben smiled weakly, it was a sign that Gwen and Kevin was getting through to him. As they unload the truck, Carl Tennyson, Ben's father was eagerly excited for this new job as the teacher for the high school. Sandra and the rest of the Tennyson family were proud.

After they unloaded the truck they started unpacking and settle in their new home. The two-story house wasn't all that fancy and all. It was a small blue, wooden house surrounded by flora. The yard was not at all impressive and the like, but that didn't mean that Ben's grandfather had the magical green thumb to turn any dirt into live green plants.

When the day was halfway done, Ben began to take a stroll with Gwen; they headed straight to Kevin's new house which was not too far away. However, Gwen had a strange feeling that the neighborhood may not be all what it sounds.

"Ben," Gwen called.

"What is it?" Ben replied.

"What is it with this neighborhood?" Gwen asked.

"What is what about this neighborhood?" Ben was confused. It hadn't been a whole day, and Ben still had no idea what was going on.

"I mean it's quiet. Too quiet," Gwen told her cousin.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Ben asked.

"Probably, maybe...I don't know," Gwen said.

"Don't get yourself worked up," Ben told, "Besides, what's the worse that can happen?"

Gwen groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I truly hope you never said that," said Gwen.

"What?...oh crap," Ben said, looking around furiously to see what's going to happen. And so far nothing.

...

Kevin was in his new house settling in with his mother, the house was also not that impressive, but it was slightly better than Ben's house. That was a plus. Kevin parked his car by the driveway, since he had no garage in this ghost town. He was currently wiping down his car until Ben immaturely interrupted him.

"Ben," Kevin growled and glared at his friend.

"What's up, Kev? Working on your ride?" Ben asked.

"Like always," Kevin said.

Gwen took a small glance at his house, like described before, it was not impressive, but it was slightly better than Ben's house, and that's saying something.

Just before Kevin retorted, they saw a busted down, red car pulling up by the drive way next door.

"Must be neighbors, say you should say hello to them," Gwen said.

"Hush," Ben hushed.

They observed that the woman wearing drags slammed the car door leaving a strange young girl inside.

Kevin, Ben, and Gwen had no idea what was going on. They made murmuring theories about what was going. That lasted for a few seconds until a little boy riding on a bike, wearing a blue shirt and a pair of shorts taunting the girl.

"_Freaky Carrie, Freaky Carrie," _the boy taunted.

Gwen was about to get over there to confront the little boy - until something strange happened. The boy's bike somehow fell on the ground and in a rough manner, like as if someone pushed the boy from the bike. The boy frighteningly looked at the girl and rides away.

Ben furrowed his right eyebrow.

"That is one weird family," Kevin commented.

"Kev, don't be rude," Gwen snapped.

"Hey, maybe we can meet them," Ben said, jumping around the fence walking to the foreign front yard.

Gwen was about to call Ben over, but later found it useless since she learned of Ben's massive enthusiasm, better yet ego. She sighed and followed him, Kevin did the same.

On the other side of the fence, Ben walked to the front door. Gwen and Kevin were by his side. Ben knocked on the door and waited. However, the trio were taken aback by the gospel music that was playing from inside the house.

"Who is it?" a woman rudely asked.

"Um, new neighbors?" Kevin joked.

Gwen glared at her boyfriend.

The woman didn't reply.

...

Inside the house lived an old, demented mother who gone by the name of Margaret White. She was very pale, and highly fanatic upon her beliefs. She was sewing her clothes while she heard screaming and panic from the closet. However, she didn't give a damn.

However, the only thing that baffled her was the knocking.

"New Neighbors, here to say hello?" said a young man.

Not wasting any time, the mother ceased sewing and walked to the kitchen to grab a large kitchen knife.

"I-I'm on my way, just hold on," the mother told them. She hid the knife behind her back and walked to the front door in the living room. It was then where the screaming from the closet stopped. She opened the door with pure caution. When she opened the door, standing on the outside was a young man who wore a black shirt underneath a green jacket with the number 10 on the left side, a pair of blue jeans, and black and white sneakers, a young woman who wore a blue shirt above a white collar shirt, a black miniskirt , and black high heels, and then a larger young man wearing a black, long-sleeved shirt underneath a gray t-shirt, blue jeans, and shoes. Margaret didn't recognize these three teens. And with that, she considered that to be a threat.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"We're your new neighbors," said the green jacket boy, "I'm Ben, by the way."

"Gwen," said the red-headed girl.

"Kevin, ma'am, nice to meet you," said the larger young man.

Margaret did not show any emotion. She simply nodded and slowly closed the door - until Gwen blocked the door from shutting.

"What do you want from me?" Margaret asked now terrified.

"We just want to say hello," Gwen said.

"That and we heard screaming. Is something okay?" Ben asked.

"Everything's fine. Now get off my property," she said and slammed the door.

"Well that was something," Kevin said sarcastically.

"Probably a cat-lady or a widow," Gwen said, "But you guys can't just waltz all around people's houses, it's unethical!"

Ben, Gwen and Kevin departed from the front yard as Gwen ranted about their behavior.

...

After hours in the closet, a young, terrified young woman named Carrie was asleep. she was exhausted from trying to break out of her hell. However, when her mother came in, she comforted the poor girl and carried her back to her room.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

_First Carrie/Ben 10 crossover. Why, because one, there aren't enough Carrie crossover fics, and two I was bored. _

_I hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I have writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated, and until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

**Peace!**


	2. In School

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the rights for Carrie or Ben 10. They belong to their rightul owners._

_**Hi there folks of the Internet! - this is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the story, "Carrie and Ben 10: Green League." I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I did writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**_

**-2-**

At night, Margaret was in her room; she prayed every night before she went to sleep, however before she rested to get her beauty nap, she heard a strange noise from outside. She woke up, groaning - slightly terrified of what was out there. Thinking that it might be her daughter, another theory came up, the sound was wailing - and it was coming from outside. She looked outside from her window and saw a cosmic blue stream flaring out in the sky, pouring down like an archangel falling from heaven, at least to Margaret's eyes. The thing finally crashed. But where. Maragret recoiled back to her bed, thinking of what to do in the morning.

...

Ben was over at his place eating dinner with his family. His grandfather was with his son watching the game in the living room while Gwen was upstairs meditating. After Ben had finished eating his meal, he went up to his new room upstairs, to watch his favorite show, "Sumo Slammers". The evening wasn't anything Ben epirienced, but it was barable, and quiet. It wasn't like it blew up every three seconds he finished a mission.

As the sun climbed down the horison, Ben rested his eyes, hibernating for the new day to awake.

The nekst day, Ben was already packed for his new school. His mother thought ahead unto buying him the supplies before he started school. He already enrolled him to a local high school that was not too far away from where he lived. Sandra, wanted to make sure Ben was secure, she reminds him of one rule...

"Always say please, and raise your hands," she said.

"Mom, I'm not 10," Ben said, giggling. Sandra groaned, but in all actuality every mother would groan if they see their children leaving for a new school - especially a new high school.

Just before he went in the car with his mom, his grandfather came from behind and asked Sandra to talk to Ben alone before he goes. Sandra ecepted and let Maks alone with his grandson.

"Now, Ben...I know it's sudden but..."

"I know granpda," Ben said, "The first day will be hell, but all in all, it'll be alright...I hope," Ben said.

Maks smiled and puts his hands on his grandson's shoulders.

"Well, let's just say that you have a great day at school, champ," he said.

Ben smiled back, "You too, grandpa."

Just as Ben and his mother departed from the driveway, Margaret watched them like a hawk.

"Momma, what's wrong?" Carrie asked.

"Get in the car," Margaret told. And then so, Carrie did.

...

Later on the same day in Ewen High School, Ben was wondering the halls looking for his second period class. He finally finds Gwen at her locker; she was already settling in.

"How's life?" Ben asked.

"Not well," Gwen told, "In fact this morning, my first period teacher was such a douche."

"How much of a douche?" Ben asked.

"Will Harangue douche," Gwen told.

"Oh that kind of douche," said Ben, "But hey, at least..."

"Don't say it," Gwen said.

Ben shuts his mouth and marched to his second period class with his books.

**Author's Notes: **_Read and Review! :)_


	3. PE

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the rights for Carrie and Ben 10. They belong to their rightful owners._

_This week was a very hard week. Hello guys, this is MegaRdaniels who brought you the new chapter you all had been waiting for. Yep, I can't keep you guys waiting. I browsed through the section for Carrie, and still nothing - minus the Regular Show one which was okay. But aside from that, nothing. The films and the books have a great structured plot that is so good anyone can make a fanfic about it. ANYONE! I mean she has friggin' telekinesis for Pete sake! That's something! But the world don't work the way you want, now does it? Nope. For shame!_

_Anyway ...ENJOY!_

* * *

**- 3 -**

In class, Ben and Gwen were in Geography class, they were lucky that they didn't have to take a test since they were new. Ben also noticed that the people were relatively quiet. That was a start. However, he quickly got bored, missing his old home already. At least it was vivacious compared to this small town. He leaned in to the already bored Gwen. She was reading vampire novels, case-in-point equals BORED!

"Hey Gwen, are you enjoying your day so far?" Ben asked, eager to have a short, conversation.

"Not that much-ish. The people here are kinda - quiet," Gwen said - until she the teacher hushed her, "Which is good."

"Hmph," Ben just left it at that and then laid his head on his desk, waiting for the period to be over.

After the end of the class, Ben met Kevin standing by the locker all 50's like. He came prepared, tossing his coin and chewing on a straw.

"And how are you?" Kevin began.

"Boring," Gwen told. That was the very first time Kevin ever hear Gwen say something in school that was boring.

Kevin was about to make a joke - until he bumped into a snooty, snobbish young woman.

"Watch where you're going...oh, hey!" she said flirtatiously - in front of Gwen.

The girl was the infamous Chris Hargensen. She and her friends gathered around Kevin each with their own flirtatious plans - until Chris demanded them to back off. Gwen tried to hold her temper the best way she could, as Ben tried his best not to allow Gwen to go ham on them.

"So where you from muscles?" Chris rubbed on Kevin's chest. This made Gwen to be a bit infuriated.

"I'm..."

"Leaving," Gwen finished, "And who are you?"

Chris clicked her tongue and scowled at Gwen. Obviously she saw Gwen getting jealous and infuriated. Not only that but she looked like one of those people who are considered to be "nerds". Chris immediately caught this.

"Oh! You guys go out?" Chris asked from out of the bloom.

"Yes! - I mean no, I mean, SHUT UP!" Gwen told.

"Aww, somebody wants a diaper?" Chris taunted.

At this, Ben was getting infuriated with this chick.

"However, this school isn't for your kind," she told.

"WHAT!" Gwen roared. Chris and her clones laughed.

"What kind? You mean you?" Gwen was pissed.

"The Losers, how about you make like a tree and leave, and what about you Green Bean?" she pointed to Ben who was also angry.

"It's Ben," Ben said defiantly.

"Hence the name, Bean. I'll give it to you, you're cute, but not hot," said Chris arousing Ben. Once she and her clones left, Ben and Kevin held Gwen back.

"I hate that bitch," Gwen murmured.

"That was...odd," Kevin said, "She seems nice."

Ben and Gwen glared at Kevin or a moment.

"What? She is," said the clueless Kevin.

...

Later on the same day, Gwen was at the library looking or books that sought her interests, but there were in each section were vampire novels, were-wolf novels, vampire manga, political novels, etc. Gwen sighed as she continuously searched or the perfect book for her to read. She saw Ben in the library, but he was on the computer writing his report early so he wouldn't have to do it a day before it was due. That was pretty smart. Not minding Ben, she walked to the next floor in the library to see if there were books that have variety.

She was at the nonfiction section, wanting to know more about her abilities and such - and surprisingly they do. She should come up to the second floor more often. There were a series of books about telekinesis and pryokinesis. Both books that interested her. She picked a book that regards to spells, a book that was oddly placed in a school library.

"Got ya," Gwen told.

Just before she turned around to check them out, she saw a shy, underconident girl trying to get by. Gwen got out of her way, however she could sense that something was wrong with her. But what? The girl was blonde, she wore simple clothes, not too fancy and all. Carrie was looking through the section looking for a book or her to read...but coincidentally, she could not find it. She looked hard to find it, but it was not there.

"Is something's the matter?" Gwen asked.

Carrie did not reply.

"Hello?" Gwen continued, trying hard not to pressure her.

This time Carrie faced her, but it wasn't the expression Gwen was looking for. It was not curiosity or slight annoyance. It was a bitter cool trepidation; she looked frightened.

"Are you okay?" Gwen asked.

Carrie nodded.

"You sure?" Gwen asked.

Carrie nodded and walked away. Gwen made notes that something bad had to happen to cause to act this way with people. She acted incredibly distant. Why was anyone's guess.

...

Margaret was in her tailor shop weaving cloth. It was a slow business like always. However, she couldn't stop to think of that night where she saw the blue flare falling from the sky. it was something unheard of, or was it?

From each weave, her stress got worse. She needed to know more about what happened last night - even if she has to take extreme measures.

...

Later on the same day, most of the popular girls and Gwen were in PE. They lined up, about face to the coach, Miss. Disjarden who was pretty pissed about what happened the other day. Gwen had no idea why was she upset.

"What you all did was very shitty," she began. This made Gwen to jump. Though she swore before, and she heard her parents swear, but hearing someone swearing so calmly, and yet angry made her to shiver. It's like having her mom making that face when ever she does something wrong - minus the swearing! Whatever these girls did made her to wonder. However her answer came quick when the coach told the girls that one of them uploaded a video on YouTube showing a student crying while being thrown tampons in the shower.

Gwen was disgusted, so was the coach. However, one of the girls rebelled and denied that she had done anything wrong.

"**Fuck this**!" Chris yelled.

"Excuse me?" Miss Disjarden said.

Chris began to rant and argue to the coach that she "didn't do anything wrong". [kids these days]. Desperate, Chris then gets her friends to come with her. Gwen rolled her eyes and balled her fist. However surprisingly, they refused to go. Especially this one girl she was close to. And then The coach, now getting tired of her, threatened her to leave or be suspended.

"We didn't do anything wrong!" Chris cried.

"You're wrong," Gwen told, "That was very shitty or what I heard. I thought you were just a typical annoying bitch, now - you're just evil! Who does that type of shit?" Gwen confronted.

The coach was surprised at Gwen's defense towards Chris, but appalled at her swearing.

Chris got into her face.

"Do you even know who I am?" Chris asked.

"Annoying?" Gwen chuckled. Others laughed - especially the coach.

"I'm the person who can ruin you!" Chris threatened.

"_Oh_, I _trembling_ in my boots. I _never_ heard that one before! Such _Shakespearean_ dialogue! I congratulate you, you deserve the biggest **Asshole Award**!" Gwen insulted with a smuggish, sarcastic remark.

"I will make sure that you're dead," Chris said, while tearing up.

"Get out of here with those crocodile tears," Gwen joked. A few girls laughed, while others just turned their heads on the other direction and pinched their noses.

Chris stormed out-of-the-way as the coach headed straight for Gwen. Gwen knew that she was about to get into trouble. However, surprisingly she wasn't. She was firm, but she was a bit bendable.

"You seem like a good person, but leave the swearing to the professionals, okay," Miss Disjardin suggested and left. Gwen shrugged and continued doing what she was doing, despite her saying at the beginning of class that she was exempt. Sue looked at Gwen curiously. She was a few centimeters taller than her as it seems and she felt that she wasn't alone with this situation.

"Who is she?" Sue asked.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_Yes Margaret is insane. Yes she's schizophrenic. Yes she's a religious freak, and yes, she gives the Joker nightmares. Damn she needs help! Like BAD! Also Chris is a bitch. Enough said. Anyway, raise your hands if you guys are going to see the new official sequel to The Last Airbender, now called, "The Last Airbender Part 2: Road to Destiny"? Yes it's real, and yes I'm scared._

_Although some of you are wondering is there going to be a pairing? Sorry, can't tell you that! LOL. _

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

**Peace!**


	4. Defending the Helpless

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Ben 10 or Carrie. They belong to their rightful owners. Ben 10 is owned by the Man of Action and Carrie is owned by Steven King. _

_Hi there people of the Intenet! This is your favorite fanfic author, MegaRdaniels giving you a new chapter for the story, "Carrie and Ben 10: The Green League". I hope you all enjoy this new chapter as much as I did writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!_

* * *

**- 4 -**

It was third period before lunch and Ben was already hungry as we speak. Despite o his growling stomach, he distracts himself by looking at his prised possession, the Omnitrix. As the watch glew with its hauntingly green light, Tommy Ross, who happens to coincidentally to sit next to Ben, one desk down, was eyeing on Ben for a short period of time. He was suspicious of the new guy that sat in his class. Did Ben somehow flirted with his girl, or was it the other way around? He had to find out about not only him, but his friends as well. Just before introduced himself to Ben, the teacher intervened as he began to start his lesson. Ben stopped fiddling with the Omnitrix. Already he missed his hometown in the south.

Meanwhile, a young woman who sat a few desks away from Tommy was staring out in tthe window. Now to some ordinary folks, this would be considered daydreaming, but to Carrie, it was something totally inhuman. As the flag flapped in the air, she smiled. Ben turned around, confused.

"I don't remember it being windy," Ben thought as he turned back to face the teacher. Just before he locked his eyes on Carrie. Chris, who was sitting in the front smiled cynically towards her as the teacher called her up.

"Carrie, do you have a poem for us to share?" he asked.

Carrie nodded. Carrie went up to the front with the poem in her hands. She then began to read her piece; this caught Ben by surprise, he recognised that poem before. Ben listened. The classroom was silent as she read her piece. After she was done, Ben was content, he truly liked the poem. Though it wasn't like Sumo Slammers, but it was worht listening too - until...

"Wow, that was...disturbing...scary," the teacher critiqued, "Um, anyone else..."

Wow. Ben was pretty dissapointed at the teacher. Not only that, but the student were enabling the teacher!

"Asshole," Ben faked a small cough.

The teacher blinked, he looked around and spotted Ben glaring at him.

"Excuse me?" the teacher called.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ben said, "I mean awesome. I think what the poem the girl read in class was awesome and articulate. Did you?" Ben asked with a smug look across his face, wanting the teacher to make a fool out of himself.

Tommy had to admit, he was impressed at Ben's style. He was pretty content that he was the one defending Carrie, even though he had no idea who she was - and what mess he got himself into.

Chris looked at Ben in disgust, but began to plot out on how to use Ben for her advantages. Like the old saying goes, "Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer".

Just before Carrie turned to look at the window, she took a short glimpse at Ben. This let Ben to wonder, who was this girl?

After class, Ben was in the hallway heading to the cafeteria, but along the way, he bumped into a couple student who was spray painting the lockers with the phrase: "Carrie White eats Shit!" in bold white letters. Ben was lucky that it wasn't him getting the abuse, he already suffered enough back in Bellwood as he was already, but at lease with him he didn't had this much abuse! He had wedgies, but that was the major point! However, it seemed like the whole school was targeting against a young woman as if she was an anti-christ! This made Ben even more angry - even to the point of activating the Omnitrix in front of everybody, but there was a risk, a risk that he could not break...PERIOD! He left it alone and preceeds to get in touch with his friends with the issue. However, as Ben passed, he was not aware that a certain young woman was looking at him. Carrie saw Ben's small reaction when he saw the lettering on the lockers. It was like he was ready to beat the living crap out of them! Not wanting to bother the new kid, Carrie walked in her own path.

...

In the tailor shop, Margaret White was sewing pants in the back of haunting store. The door knocked from across the room. It was an unknown face, trying to ignore it, she continued sewing until her nerves forced her to stop.

"Hello, is anyone in here?"

Margaret quickly grabbed the sissors and snipped a bit o thread from the pants. She got up and walked to the cash register. There was an old man who lived to be in his 60s walked into the tailor shop looking around.

"What are you looking for?" Margaret asked directly.

"I'm sorry," Max apologised, "It's just that I'm looking for a part time job, and seeming the tailor shop is closer to the high school, I think that it might be a good idea," he said with a smile, "Anyway, my name is Max Tennyson."

"Ah, the boy's grandfather, and before you ask, we met before," she said showing no emotion.

"I see," he noted.

"He caused no trouble, don't worry," she said.

"That's good," he said, "I was just wondering that is there a job that I can handle here?"

"Is that so?" Margaret asked.

"Yeah," Max told her.

As Max continued his explanation, Margaret pulled out a small sharp object from her pockets and began to mutilate herself.

"...so that way I can be close to my grandkids," Max finally finished. Margaret, after feeling satisfied puts the sharp object away.

"Well that's a great story, but these are Godless times, Mr. Tennyson," she said softly, "Come back in three days and I'll let you know."

"That's great! - I think," Max said, "You won't regret it."

Max Tennyson happily walked out of the tailor shop leaving a conused Margaret in the register. She wasn't concerned about Max, but she was concerned about something sinister plaguing her.

...

Gwen Tennyson was travelling to the gym, wondering around the school to explore her new surroundings. She was lucky that the school's popular football player, Tommy Ross was leading her. Gwen felt kinda weird not being with Kevin, and not having Kevin lead her, but it made sense for a native to lead her than her own friends who have no idea on how the school works. It worked perfectly with Kevin when he had Sue touring Kevin around the school.

By the time she hits the gym, Tommy was called back to the team to practice for a game.

"Are you sure you can handle it on your own?" Tommy asked.

"I fought alien monsters, I think I van handle this one," Gwen said.

Tommy furrowed his brow. "Um, _okay_," he said, "If there is anything, Sue and her friends will help you, okay."

"Yeah, and your name?"

"Tommy," Tommy said.

"Gwen," Gwen said extending her hand.

Tommy and Gwen shook hands and departed ways. Gwen entered the gym, seeing first hand that the gym was being decorated by Prom decorations. She was glad that she told Kevin early about Prom. She had no idea that it would be this early. Sitting on thw bench she saw Sue and her friends hanging out while watching the people decorating and setting up the Prom.

"Hey!" Sue said pointing to Gwen. She got up and walked towards her.

"Hi!" Gwen began, "Is this Prom?"

"Well, being decorated," said Sue, "Are you lost or something?"

"No, just looking around," Gwen told.

"Oh. Well you can sit with us if you like," she permitted.

"Thanks," Gwen said.

"Oh, and I want to say thank you," Sue said.

"For what?"

"For doing what was right - well minus the swearing, that was the only thing where you need to chill out at," Sue told. The girls that were at the event moments ago all shared a giggle. Gwen blushed in embarrassment. It was her first time swearing openly in school grounds. Sue also went as far as telling Gwen of a boy she heard Tommy told her about defending a girl named Carrie against the teacher.

"That's Ben for you," Gwen said.

"Is that your brother?" Sue asked.

"Cousins," Gwen said, "We're cousins."

"Well, that explains why your names rhyme," Sue said chuckling.

Gwen shared a laugh. Gwen and Sue went to the bench; Sue introduced Gwen to her friends. It all was nice and great - until _she_ came in.

Chris Hargensen was furious. She walked nanchalantly towards the group. Her eyes weren't leaving Sue, however she shared an equal amount of hatred towards Gwen or obvious reasons.

"So I'm officially out of the prom," Chris cynically said.

Gwen's nerves were mildily electrofying. She wanted to punch the girl in the mouth. But thanks to meditation, she kept her anger under control. All the other girls glared at Chris. Chris went on to a rant about the principal and how her father was suing the school. She bucked at Sue.

"Jesus, Sue why didn't you stand up for me?" Chris asked, "We could of had her by the balls."

"We deserved it for what we did to Carrie White; I thought I deserved it," Sue said.

Gwen watched the ordeal between Sue and Chris. She analysed that at one point these two were inseperable friends each having one's back.

"You deserve what?" Gwen asked curiously, "What did you do?"

"I...threw tampons on this girl named Carrie...and...you get the story," she said.

Gwen furrowed her brow. Sue turned her head back to Chris.

"The coach was right, it was a shitty thing for what we did to Carrie White," Sue stated.

"Bullshit!" Chris snapped.

"Mind your language," Gwen said.

"You shut the hell up," Chris snaped again.

"That Carrie who had the nerve and her mother that everyone but her and her mother are going to hell and you sitting her trying to defend her?" Chris asked.

"Hey, at least she leanred rom her mistakes, unlike you," Gwen said, enjoying making fun of the bully.

"You're such a..."

"An asshole?" Gwen added.

"Yeah," Sue said as they both walked down the benches towards the door, "What did Carrie White ever do to you?"

"Yeah?" Gwen added.

"She's been begging for it since the 6th Grade, Sue," Chris said.

"Wow, you are so sad," Gwen said.

Chris shot a glare.

"We gotta go," Sue said leading Gwen and herself to the door.

Chris then catches up and pokes holes of Sue's logic. Gwen got irritated and balled her fist. Chris got this immediately and used Gwen's anger to her advantage.

"Oh and what about you new girl?" Chris pointed to Gwen, "You think that you are new you get to be the big boss. I will find a way to ruin you."

"Let's see," Gwen said storming out of the door with Sue.

Chris smiled cynically, "We'll see."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

_Sorry for the procrastination. My teachers gave me a tome of homework over the week and I didn't had any time for me to write this chapter. Also, I saw the movie again; this time I took notes so that way in the fifth chapter I won't mismatch scenes. _

_I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I did writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated._

_Thank you!_


	5. The Discovery

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Ben 10 or Carrie, They belong to their rightful owners._

_**Hello people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the story, "Carrie and Ben 10: The Green League". I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I did writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**_

* * *

**- 5 -**

Carrie was outside, waiting for her mom. Everyone was walking their separate ways, planning about what they were going to do in Prom. Some even purposely bumped into her, carelessly looking back laughing. She held on to the books as tightly as she could, trying to hold on to them. Once nearly everybody was out of the school campus, she saw a black and green Dodge sitting on the bus lane. Why would an RV be doing there really? Wanting no part of it she just straight up ignores it - until...

"Are you okay?" Carrie turned around and saw Ben with a worried look across his face. She had no idea why was he worried. This was the same boy who stood up for her. Could it be that he was worried about her?

"Wh-who are you? Why do you keep following me?" Carrie asked.

"I'm not following you," Ben said, "I'm heading to the car."

Carrie noticed the car again.

"Oh," she said simply.

"Why are you doing here, alone?" Ben asked.

"I'm waiting for Momma, she should've been here by now," Carrie said.

"Well, I know that she will be...and is that her?" Carrie turned around to see a hand-me-down red car driving its way to her spot. Driving the car was the one and only, Margaret White.

"Carrie, get in the car," said Margaret demandingly.

"Coming momma," Carrie said carrying her books. She turned her attention back to Ben before entering the car.

Once she left, Ben was lost in thought. Gwen finally arrived with Kevin, and their new friend, Sue.

Sue approached Ben friendly like, trying not to be like the other girls that go to her school - especially Chris.

"You must be Ben, right?" Sue asked.

"Yep, that's me," Ben said.

Sue extended her arm, "Sue Snell," Sue introduced.

Ben gladly shook her hand, "Ben Tennyson."

...

At home, Carrie was in her bed, books all over the place to test out her theory. She began to concentrate until something moved. Books began to float off their foundations like a feather floating in the wind. More of them began to circulate the area. Happily elated, she telekinetically pulls a book towards her.

Meanwhile, her mother wakes up, disturbed by the din from upstairs.

"Carrie?" her mother called. Her mother got up from bed, grabbed the kitchen knife and heads upstairs.

Once Carrie hears the footsteps from her mother, she drops her books on the ground and pretends to sleep. The lights were off and everything.

Margaret enters the room, alarmed. She saw nothing but darkness. She then began to comfort Carrie, but suddenly, Carrie telekinetically pulls the knife and throws it on the ground without her mom's notice. After that, Margaret leaves her room a bit confused. Carrie smiled. But it didn't stop there. She heard small pops from outside. She gets up from her bed to check out what it was. And surprisingly, she saw Ben and Gwen walking out of their respectful houses. Towards the house next door to her's. This made her a little suspicious.

...

At Kevin's house, Sue and Tommy were having a great time hanging out with Kevin. The three sat down chilling in the cool Spring air.

"I can't believe you went through all that," Sue said, shocked.

"Yeah man, that took guts dude," Tommy complimented.

"Well, I..."

"Kevin?" Gwen said, seeing Tommy and Sue together at his porch.

"Oh you guys met?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah we met," Gwen said, "Why are they doing here?"

"I'm kinda bored," Kevin said.

"Yeah, it does get kinda boring around here though, so Tommy and I were taking a stroll together until we saw him upgrading his car with the what...?"

"An anti-matter engine, makes the car go fast with a mean purr," Kevin chuckled.

Tommy was very impressed, skeptical but impressed.

"Question, where'd you get the anti-matter?" Tommy asked with suspicion.

"There are places I can tell you bud, and there are others where I can't," Kevin said.

Tommy pouted.

"Kevin, Professor Paradox needs us," said Gwen. Sue rose her brow.

"You guys have a professor? You're college kids?" Sue asked astounded.

"I'm partially one," Gwen lied.

"I'm just there for tutoring, and for a scholarship - isn't that right Kevin?" Ben asked.

"Yes Kevin you ought to try for an auto scholarship now would you?" Paradox showed up in a flash of blue light.

Sue and Tommy were dumbstruck. They just witnessed a man who appeared in a mist of blue light. They said nothing.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: _Read and Review!_


	6. Asking to Prom

**Disclaimer: **_I do npt own Carrie or Ben 10. They belong t their rightful owners. Carrie belongs to Stephen King and Ben 10 belongs to The Man of Action._

_Hi there people of the Internet! Long time, no see with you all not seeing the update of this fic, well sor of. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as you all had writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!_

* * *

**- 6 -**

Professor Paradox surprised the average duo. He got them thinking that maybe they might be drinking too much.

"Paradox, you know that was bad timing right?" Kevin asked.

"In all actually, if I'm correct, they'll faint in right about..." Professor Paradox checked his pocket watch.

Sue and Tommy were asleep.

"Now," the Professor said.

"Great timing, like always," Kevin said, a bit annoyed.

"But back to buisness," Paradox had a serious tone in his voice, "You all know why I'm here."

"If the universe is at stake, something major is about to commence am I right?" Kevin asked.

"Precisely, but it's something bigger that originated in a smaller space," he said.

"Like where?" Ben asked.

"Like here in this neighborhood of course!" Paradox said.

"This neighborhood? How?" Gwen asked, demanding an explanation.

"Let's just say dark things spew around like an uncontrolible virus if it were to mutate to a irreversible state, take the DNA of that virus and add a bit of intellect in it, that is my warning to you - especially you, make a decision to spare or to dispair. Each consequence will be greater, but by the end, each consequence will have a great outcome, but with an equally terrible price. Too-too loo!" Paradox dissapeared in his trademark, sky-blue light, leaving the trio to think. What force was the Professor was talking about? The trio had no clue.

...

The next day in PE, Ben was with Tommy Ross joining him and his friends in a game of football.

"You got good feet, but a bad arm," Tommy critiqued.

"I play soccer as a sport, what do you want from me?" Ben asked.

"Say who was that guy last night?" Tommy asked.

"What guy?" Ben asked, trying to act as ignorant as he possibly can, trying to dodge the question the best way he can.

"You know the guy in the white lab coat. Who was he?"

"I don't remember a man wearing a lab coat," said Ben.

"I know what I saw," Tommy said firmly.

"I'm sorry dude, but there was no Professor at my doorsteps," Ben said.

"Alright then, I might've been drinking too much," he said.

"Yeah, you should lay that off dude," Ben said, "It's bad for your lungs."

Tommy was suspicious. What was Ben hiding from him? He knew what he saw, but now he was haing second thoughts. Was it that his mind was playing tricks, or was it that Ben was lying. He was about to interrogate Ben further until Sue walked up to the field.

"Ben, may I see you?" Sue asked.

Ben shrugged and walked over. Again, Tommy was a bit suspicious. Now Sue is calling him over, what was going on? This needed to end, like now, but knowing his girlfriend, she would not accept his immature behavior in front of a new student. He didn't want to risk having a major break up scene.

"Ben, I want you to go to prom with Carrie," she said ubruptly.

Ben was startled, he didn't know who Carrie was - until she reminded him of the girl to whom he defended in class the other day.

"Why what's wrong?" Ben asked.

"Carrie is a school-wide bully magnet. I want her night to be special. I feel guilty. So I'm asking you as a friend, can you take Carrie to prom. I'll pay you."

"Pay me, whoa, that's a little much. I don't take money for doing what's right," Ben said.

"Wait..."

"Yeah, I'll take her to prom, but what makes you think she'll say yes?" Ben asked.

"She will," Sue said, "Trust me, what girl doesn't want a magical night?"

...

In the cafeteria, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin were getting their tray of food. Gwen was kinda curious onto why Ben was pretty nervous.

"Is something wrong?" Gwen asked.

"Sue told me some stuff about this girl to whom I defended," Ben said.

"Who?" Kevin asked.

"Some girl named Carrie White," Ben said.

As Ben explained the Carrie White situation to his friends, Gwen and Kevin felt hurt. Gwen knew only half.

"That's even worse than the girls who threw those tampons at her at the shower. Her mother's a religious fanatic?"

"Whatever happened in that house must be pretty inane, even for Kevin," Ben said.

Kevin glared at him, "Ah hah, ah hah, shut up, Tennyson."

They were looking for the table to where Carrie sat, they even asked certain people where she was. They earned a few snickers and teasings from the other students.

"You want to sit by Carrie?" one girl asked.

"Go kill yourself. Ressurect yourself, and then kill yourself again," said a boy.

"Why?"

"Why do you want to sit by Satan?"

"I feel bad for your social status."

Everywhere they go, they get visited by jackasses who didn't give a care about her. Then this was when it hit Kevin.

"Wait, whya re we asking these people. Let's use some common sense," he said.

Ben and Gwen began to think.

"Where would a social outcast sit?" Kevin asked.

Ben, Gwen, and Kevin turned around to see the last table at the back of the cafeteria. Sitting there was Carrie White eating her food surrounded by tomes. Ben, Kevin, and Gwen approached to the table happily ignoring the furrowing faces, and the annoying snickers. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin sat down and started a conversation with just the three of them, until Kevin called her out.

"Hey, Carrie right?" Kevin asked.

Carrie jumped, she had no idea who this man, or the other two were. She recognised Ben, but not the other two. She tried to hide her face.

"Kevin?" Gwen said.

"What, I'm trying to start a conversation!" Kevin whined.

Ben rolled his eyes. As Gwen and Kevin argued a little, Ben locked his eyes on Carrie. He could tell that something was not right about her. So he started a friendly conversation.

"How are you?" he asked.

Carrie did not respond, she gave him a shy look.

"Carrie?"

"What?" Carrie asked, a little terrified.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Oh, how rude of me," Ben said, "My name's Ben, Ben Tennyson. This is Gwen," he pointed to Gwen, who was mellowing out, "and this is Kevin," he pointed to Kevin who was snickering.

"We heard of what happened, it was unexceptible," Gwen said.

As they told her the stories they heard and their reactions, Carrie was getting a little comfortible - until this question...

"Say um, you know Prom is coming up," Ben said, "I was wondering if you want to go with me, and then after that, maybe you can hang out with us."

Gwen and Ben also noticed the books about telekinesis. This made Gwen a little curious.

"Oh cool, you have books about psychokinesis..." Ben was excited to see the books about supernatural events, since he actually seen the supernatural for himself. It was pretty rare to find a female who was into to where he was into. But however, she snatched the book away from, afraid of what she would think of her. Ben blinked. She was way too shy to let anyone talk to her. So, he began to ask out front.

Carrie was wide-eyed. Why would anyone ask her out to Prom? Do these three know the bad reputation she endured? Do they even know how far they have fallen? Coming into her table was a big mistake - according to her. She was too scared to answer until Kevin had to snap her out of her stupor.

"Why would you want to go with me?" she asked shyly.

"Because I want to," Ben answered.

"But why? Why would you want me to go to Prom with you, better yet hang out?" she asked.

"I just thought that we can have fun together," Ben said.

"Don't worry, with us, you don't ever have to worry about these guys again," Gwen said. Carrie wanted to believe them, but the sheer laughter from the student made it hard for her to consider.

"I'm sorry," Carrie said and left.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: _Read and Review_.


	7. Uplift

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Carrie or Ben 10. They belong to their rightful owners. Ben 10 is owned by Man of Action and Carrie is owned by Stephan King._

_**Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels giving you a new chapter for the story, "Carrie and Ben10: The Green League". I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I had writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**_

* * *

**-7 -**

In the girl's locker room, Carrie sobbed lightly. Ms. Desjardin located her and saw her crying in the dark. She comforted her; worried even.

"What's wrong?" Ms. Desjardin asked, "Did the girls messed with you again?"

"No," Carrie answered.

"Then what's wrong?" Ms. Desjardin asked, confused and worried unto why Carrie was crying in the dark alone in the girl's locker room.

"I've been asked to Prom," Carrie told. Ms. Desjardin was relieved. She was happy to see Carrie hearing that she had been asked to prom. But the main question was with whom?

"Really? That's great!" Ms. Desjardin said, "Who?"

"Ben Tennyson," Carrie said.

Ms. Desjardin had a furrowed look across her face. She never heard of a boy named Ben Tennyson. Now the last name sounded familiar. She never thought that _she _had a relative that came to this school.

"Wow, Ben Tennyson," Ms. Desjardin said, "Is he hot?"

Carrie blushed, she didn't say, but her cheeks let Ms. Desjardin know how she really feels. Then like on cue, Carrie's blush faded.

"How do I know that he's not trying to trick me?" Carrie asked, "Does he…?"

"Maybe he sees you differently," said Ms. Desjardin, "You'll never know."

After that, Ms. Desjardin then attempted to up Carrie spirits by encouraging her about make up, and other accessories that might help her with the Prom.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _Read and Review_


	8. Being Asked to Prom

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Ben 10 or Carrie. Ben 10 belongs to Man of Action, and Carrie belongs to Stephan King._

_Hi there people of the Internet, this is MegaRdaniels giving you a new chapter for the story, "Carrie and Ben 10: The Green League". I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I have writing it! Also on a side note, this is going to be divided into several story arcs. So right now this is the "Carrie Arc". Sorry if I had not explained this._

_Enjoy_! :)

* * *

**-8-**

At the hallway, Ms. Desjardin confronted Sue, Tommy and their new friends, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin on the consequences and the caution when dealing with Carrie. Gwen could automatically tell that she was pretty much protective of Carrie. This made her a little suspicious. As she confronts them, Chris took a short glare at them before she left.

"You with the green jacket, you're Ben right?" Ms. Desjardin asked.

"Yes ma'am," Ben answered.

"At prom, having Carrie around you shoulders, would you ever feel a little embarrassed?" She asked.

"No ma'am," Ben said, "I really don't care right now on what others think. I have bullies back at my hometown, I think we can relate," Ben said.

"Seriously?" Ms. Desjardin asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, but she said no," Ben said.

"Then you'll try again," Sue told.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Ms. Desjardin asked, "This is her big night and..."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that her night is a night to remember," said Ben.

On the same day, Carrie was walking home from school. However, she suddenly turned around to see a teenaged boy heading straight for her house. Alarmingly, Carrie ran towards Ben and stopped him before he went in further.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you can't be here. What do you want?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ben asked with a smile.

"I already told you..." Carrie suddenly looked around to see if her mother was coming, a warning sign for Ben to get the hell out.

"I came back, hoping if you could change your mind," said Ben.

"But I barely know you," Carrie said, "Why are you doing this?"

"I was just hoping that we could have a good time together," Ben said, and with that said, Carrie looked around to see again if her mother was on her way; a car rolled passed her. "And I thought what you read in class was great," said Ben with a shy smile, "You know, Gwen once read me a poem like that. What was it by? - Sampson..."

Then suddenly after the final car passed by...

"Yes," she quickly said, "Yes, I will go with you, pick me up by 10:30," she said.

Ben smiled, "That's great! Don't worry, your night will be the..."

Suddenly, Ben's watch began to glow.

"Ben? Ben?" Gwen called from the other line. Carrie was confused.

"Gwen?"

"Look, I'm sorry that I have to break this up between you and Carrie, but DNAliens had invaded the premise!" Gwen told.

"DNAliens?" Ben was aghast.

"Tell Kevin I'm on my way!" Ben told.

"Great, now hero up!" Gwen told before she signed off.

"I promise I'll pick you up, I have drastic things that I have to take care of," Ben said.

Carrie simply agrees and smiled. Just before she turned around to go home, her curiosity was steadily growing when she saw Ben running frantically. Why would he run frantically? Did something urgent commenced. She wanted to find out more about Ben. He seemed rather nice, but she still feared of the big, "what if".

She wanted to follow Ben, but she was too afraid of the outcome if she followed him. She was invited to Prom! Not only that, but he defended her in class on the same day right in front if the popular kids. Nevertheless, she was happy that not only she was invited in something, but at least she have someone she can call her friend.

At home, she began to do done heavy thinking about Ben. Is there something that he's not telling her? What if it was all just a trick? Not wanting to think of such a possibility, she began to roughly design her dress for her magical night.

...

Later on that same day, Carrie was in the town's center walking to her mom's Tailor Shop. In it, she was looking for the perfect cloth to sew her dress. After she selected the cloth she wanted, she left the shop, only to see three familiar faces running. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin just got out of a black and green muscle car chasing a man. Why?

"Hey stop right there!" Kevin said.

Carrie was about to see what was all the fuss was about - until this happened. Out of the open, Kevin absorbed the steel from the lampost, coating his body in steel. Ben ran alongside with Kevin. The man turned around and began to thrust an attack by hurling a yellow substance towards them. Gwen shielded Ben save for Kevin who groaned in digust. Everyone was barely by the Tailor Shop, so there would be less people. As the strange man ran in super speed, Gwen and Kevin rushed into their car, except for Ben.

"Try to keep up, Tennyson," said Kevin, driving off. Carrie watched carefully; Kevin and the gang drove off leaving Ben behind. Why? Carrie began to wonder was he an outcast? That would be very interesting seeming that she wasn't alone, yet.

Looking around, Ben ran to get some cover. Carrie wanted to talk to Ben on what was going on.

"Hey, Ben!" Carrie called. Ben did not answer, he didn't even acknowledged her. He ran away.

Carrie was very suspicious.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: _Read and Review!_


	9. The Invitation

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Carrie or Ben 10. Carrie belongs to Stephan King and Ben 10 belongs to Man of Action._

**_Hi there my Happy, Loyal Readers! Happy Thursday! Yay! Yeah, Originally I was thinking of uploading new chapters every week since well...school and all. Anywho I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I have writing it. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you! _**

* * *

**-9-**

Throughout the rest of her day, she was designing the perfect dress for her to where for Prom. She felt giddy about the upcoming event. For once she felt...normal, and not an outcast. But the one thing that bothered her was why? Why pick her out of all people?

Not wanting grave thoughts to plague her mind, she resumed was now dusk, her mother just got off from work, tired and stressed and all. She already cooked dinner for her. She hadn't spoken nor associated her with quack stories, that was rare.

_..._

After dinner, she started to revisit that hiddened gift that was stored in her. Just before she performed, she heard something coming out from outside. She looked outside and saw Ben, Gwen, and Kevin getting out of the familiar muscle car and into the house just right across the street. She began to wonder about the trio. Are they setting up some kind of trick for laughs, or was it something entirely alien? She couldn't guess.

The next day, Ben and Gwen went to school without Kevin. Chris came out of a hand-me-down red muscle car. She took a sharp glare at Gwen. She had nothing against Ben. Though she still thought of him as being a grade A imbecile for being involved with the outcast out of all people in school, but then she thought what if she could "educate" Ben about her. With that wicked smile across her face, she advanced towards Ben like a snake approaching its prey.

"Hey there, Benny," Chris said flirtatiously, erotically slithering her fingers up against Ben's cheeks, "What are you doing tonight?"

"Chris?"

"Exactly what on Earth are you doing?" Gwen asked fiercely pulling Ben away from Chris's grip.

"Just having fun," Chris smiled with her manipulative smirk, "Besides, who asked you, bitch?" she sneered.

Gwen kept her anger under control by clenching her fists. A park of mana spewed from her knuckles. Ben became annoyed at this, nobody insulted his cousin except him.

"Hey, back off! Nobody throws insults around my cousin except for me!" Ben snapped.

"So you're standing up for the loser crowd?" Chris laughed.

This made Ben tense.

"I'll show you who's a loser," said Ben as he unsleeved his left arm revealing the Omnitrix right in front of Chris. Chris only laughed. Ben sets the watch for Rath.

"What kind of weird watch is that?" Chris sneered. Gwen took Ben's arm and lowered it, deactivating it, thankfully when he did activate it, the green hologram did not pop up, yet.

"Let's go, Ben, we're late," Gwen sneered.

Ben and Gwen departed away from Chris.

"Oh okay," she mused,"Well see you guys!" Chris walked out smiling with vice. Just as Ben and Gwen entered the school, they were unaware that Carrie was right behind them. She had no idea what Ben was going to do, her only guess was that it looked like Ben was ready to punch Chris in the face. It soon negated when Ben rose arm and held his hand above a strange watch for defense. That...even to her was remarkably strange.

Later on the same day, in the school's media center, Carrie was sitting at the table alone by herself. It was just an ordinary day - minus the part where she was asked to prom. She was still researching about her gift, learning how to harness the energy. It wasn't until she saw Kevin alone walking in the media center all confused.

"Gwen?" He called softly.

There was no sign of Gwen anywhere; Carrie recognized the teen. He was one of Ben's friends. He looked like he was looking for someone. Gwen. Kevin had been looking for Gwen since the beginning of the day. He was behind on his work and wanted to catch up to get his credits for college.

"Gwen?" Kevin called again. It was then when he noticed a shy teenaged girl sitting at a nearby table alone with a few books here and there. Kevin furrowed his brows until a light bulb appeared above his head.

"Carrie?" Kevin said.

Carrie turned around and saw Kevin. She was pretty afraid of him, seeming that she hadn't seem him as much as she saw Gwen and Ben. Kevin sat in juxtaposition by Carrie. He couldn't tell that she was enormously shy until he greeted her. Carrie did not respond.

"Care Bear?" Kevin began.

Carrie's only response was a furrow of the brow and a simple, "Huh?"

Kevin giggled.

"How's it goin'?" Kevin asked.

Carrie did not respond; she simply stared at him.

"Hello?" Kevin said.

"What do you...wait, I've seen you before," she said.

"Yeah," Kevin replied, "I was the guy that made jokes around Gwen," he said, "You heard of her?"

"I remember...s-s-slightly," Carrie said nervously.

"Well I'm looking for her," Kevin said, "You seen her?"

Carrie nodded.

"Oh, well thanks anyway," Kevin said about to depart, "But before he completely removed himself Carrie stopped him.

"Wait," she said, "I'm curious, can I ask you something?"

"Why would...um..."

"Ben?"

"Yeah, why would you, the her, and Ben stand up for me?" Carrie asked.

"Because it's what we do," said Kevin departing, but the. Something gripped him, a smile slithered across his face.

"Say, um..."

"Carrie," she said with a smile.

"Just before Ben gets ready for the big day you know, do you want to hang out with us; me, Ben, and Gwen are heading to he smoothie place just around the block, awkwardly it's just like Mr. Smoothie."

Carrie was speechless; she had no words to say. Did Kevin just ask Carrie to hang out with his friends? First she was invited to Prom, and now she was part of a group! Though, she had to think about this though - especially when dealing with _her_. After Kevin subtly echoed her name, she happily accepted.

Alright, I'll see you at the halls, Ben and Gwen would have been out by then, especially when it comes to Gwen and her new friend, Sue."

"You're friends with Sue?" Carrie asked a bit worried.

"Well yeah, she's pretty cool, she and her boyfriend wanted to not go to Prom because of what they did, well Sue especially, Tommy - eh, can't say for him for the moment."

"Oh, what about Christina?" Carrie asked.

"Screw her, just screw her," Kevin said with expressing his hatred subtly but angrily simultaneously all at a soft tone. Carrie giggled.

Kevin then proceeded to heavily describe the nastiness of Christina Hargenson. Carrie enjoyed his company, he was pretty funny in his own way. Ben was pretty to have both Kevin and Gwen as their friends. Then finally Kevin stroke the côup-dè-grâce.

"Ben was wondering if maybe if you may want to hang out with us?" Kevin asked. Carrie was shocked, Ben wants to hang out with her? Why? That was very unexpected; Kevin then told Carrie that they had heard stories here and there, and that practicately Gwen would always see her sitting alone, would walk alone talking to no one while bearing to the uneduring emotional trauma.

"There's a smoothie place just around the block, it oddly reminds us Mr. Smoothie. Don't know why though..."

"Yes " Carrie suddenly answered, "I will go, but is...um..."

"Ben? Yeah, I doubt that he won't show," Kevin said.

Carrie smiled as Kevin was preparing to leave.

"Well it's nice talking to you Carrie, but I need to get to class before Gwen literally drops the axe on me.

"Wait!" Carrie halted Kevin.

Kevin turned.

"Thanks um..."

"Kevin " Kevin said, "Kevin Levin."

"Kevin," Carrie said, "It was very nice meeting you."

"Likewise," Kevin said.

By the time he left, across her face was a big smile; for the very first time in a long time, she belonged to a group to where she was accepted.

...

After school, Carrie was walking to the front office with a smile across her face, barely caring about the events happening around, well a little bit. Bits and pieces of the activities the students behaving around her was downright unethical. This was when Ms. Desjardin walks over to her to act as a buffer between her and Carrie and the students. She also recognized Carrie's smile. Hell in this school, that was very rare to see her smile.

"So, what happened?" Ms. Desjardin asked content about Carrie's progress.

"They're looking out for me," Carrie said, that smile not leaving her face.

"Who?"

"The new people, they're looking out for me, but why?" she asked.

"Well, because they're just as special as you," Ms. Desjardin said, making Carrie to smile wider.

It was then when Kevin waved to the two women walking together towards the double doors, thankfully there were less students getting out.

Chris was behind them, glaring at Carrie, Ms. Desjardin, and Kevin (a little) as much as she hated Carrie, she hated Gwen a lot, and she was determined to make her pay along with her year long rival.

"Kevin, what are you doing here?" Ms. Desjardin asked.

"Carrie agreed to hang out with us," he addressed, "We're heading to the Smoothie place just right up the block. Though it reminded me of Mr. Smoothie a little, meh," he shrugged, "Anyway, Carrie are you ready?"

Just before Carrie could answer, Ms. Desjardin interrupted, "Just hold on a second, Kevin," she said. Kevin listened closely, he knew if he rebelled, all hell was about to break loose. In fact, Ms. Desjardin scared him more, than Gwen.

"She trusts you, and to make sure that I'm clear,_ if I see one scratch on her, I will get my pair of scissors and I will snip off your balls, understand_?" she threatened.

Kevin nodded and gulped, knowing that this woman meant business. Was this her mom?

"Good," she said.

Just before Carrie walked off with Kevin, Ms. Desjardin encouraged Carrie to have a good time, and also to let her know if they messed with her. Ms. Desjardin bided farewell and left. She couldn't wait to see Ben and Gwen, mostly Ben.

* * *

**Author's Notes**:_ Hello people of the Internet, this is Mr. Raleigh D giving you a new chapter for the story, "Carrie and Ben 10: The Green League. I hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I had writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

**Peace**


	10. Mr Smoothie

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Carrie or Ben 10; they belong to their rightful owners!_

**_Hi folks of the Internet, this is your favorite fanfic author bringing you a new chapter for the story, "Carrie and Ben 10: The Green League". I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I have writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!_**

* * *

**-10-**

Out on campus, Carrie walked along with Kevin to his black and green muscle car until they discovered Ben and Gwen who already met them at the car. Gwen had an annoyed look across her face, she was hoping that Kevin did not charm or even try to charm Carrie by telling endless embarrassing tales from Ben. However she was relieved that he didn't, even if he did, it was pretty difficult to predict how Carrie would respond.

Gwen soon dropped the act and greeted her politely, "Hi there, Carrie."

Ben simply smiled at her; he was glad that he was able to get her out of that eternal funk of whatever she was in. In fact, what made her to be this way around people, let alone to be a bit antisocial?

"So are we still up for smoothies or..." Kevin paused.

"Maybe we should let you know who decide," Gwen said facing Carrie.

Carrie was a bit indecisive, that and because she didn't get around much, thanks to her mother, so instead...

"I would like to go with Kevin's original idea," she said not bending on her word.

"Well it's been set," Gwen agreed with her.

"Well just as long Carrie doesn't throw up first when she sees Ben's flavor mixings," Kevin said with a laugh.

Ben shot a glare at Kevin as he got into the driver's seat chuckling.

"Oh hah-hah," Ben said sarcastically, making Carrie to smile and then let out a small chuckle at Ben's reaction. Albeit, she had never seen Ben's flavor mixings, though it would be interesting to see!

"Come on, Carrie," Gwen said getting in the car.

Ben opened the door for her; Carrie looked at Ben and let out a small smile. Ben returned it genuinely. Carrie entered the car, sliding over for Ben to get in. After that, Kevin drove off from the lot and into the busy road; however standing over at the lot was the worried Ms. Desjardin staring at the muscle car in fear.

"Be safe," she mused.

…

By the road intersection, several miles away from the school zone, Kevin and Gwen were talking things over about Prom and what to do there. Ben however sat quietly looking at Carrie to who was staring out in the window. The young man cleared his throat and prepared himself to speak.

"Nice view, huh?" Ben asked, trying to start a conversation.

"I guess," Carrie responded, "I'm sorry, it's just that…"

"First time?"

"You can say that," she finished, "But I have something to ask?"

"Go ahead," Ben said.

"Why choose me?" Carrie asked.

This was the most crucial question anyone ever asked Ben. Why did he ask her out of all people to go to Prom? Albeit, he was still new in town, and both he and his friends were pretty ignorant when it comes to the neighborhood and its reputation, but that doesn't mean that it could be at least one person to drag Ben and his friends into thinking that she was a freak! At least one! But it didn't. Battling several aliens from various species with a level-20 high tech watch could change a lot in a person in less than five years. So why did Ben choose her over a massive crowd of people?

"I kinda thought you were kinda cool," Ben stuttered, blushing almost, "I…well…um…"

Carrie didn't understand what Ben was saying, but all she knew was that Ben was blushing. Was this a sign that Ben liked her?

Just before things went further…

"Ben and Carrie sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G; first comes love, then comes marriage…"

Gwen thankfully nudged Kevin; Ben now blushed in embarrassment. Carrie giggled.

"Kevin?" Gwen growled.

"What? It's fun! Isn't that right, Benjy?" Kevin taunted.

"B-Benjy?" Carrie turned to Ben who scratched his head. He chuckled nervously at Carrie, seeming that she doesn't nearly 4/5 of the stuff Kevin does.

"Kevin," Ben growled.

Carrie shared a small laugh as she watched Ben and Kevin getting into each other's throats, mostly Ben who was embarrassed right in front of her.

…

At the newly opened Mr. Smoothie restaurant, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Carrie sat on the bench together drinking smoothies. Ben and Kevin were not done dishing out what happened in the car; Kevin had fun messing with Ben. Their arguments were slowly getting old, but they were still fun to watch. Gwen acted as the ref for the argument, but eventually finds the entire argument pointless; however it was steadily beginning to die a little, thank goodness. During all this mild chaos, Gwen turned her attention to the shy, and slightly out-of-place, Carrie who was currently sipping on her strawberry smoothie with melancholy.

"Is something bothering you still, Carrie?" Gwen asked with a worried expression.

Carrie did not respond at first, she was still afraid of what would happen if her mother caught her in the loop, not coming home immediately after school to pray – even if she's home on time, her mother would always give her hell.

The three sound like they were good people, but she was not sure if she could trust them. Gwen sounded pretty genuine, Kevin was pretty tough, and Ben was also a cool guy. Neither of them rejected her because…just because. In fact she heard that Gwen was fairly pissed at Sue for partaking on throwing tampons at her, lo she shared some hatred for Chris, so that was something.

Ben shared the same amount of dislike towards Chris, seeming that he caught her by the act on making fun of her in the hallways, and thus writing in the walls, partaking on the destruction on school property by writing the words, "Carrie White is a slut". In fact when Chris insulted his cousin right in front of her, he looked like that he was about to punch her straight in the face, but instead grabbed his watch, something in which confused Carrie by storm.

And last, Kevin, he heard stories about Chris partaking in the "joke". But like Gwen, he _really_ hated Chris because he saw a video on the web showing Carrie crying in the shower while tampons were being thrown.

Carrie had no words to say to Gwen about what was going on in her mind, but instead enlightened her with her current situation in school by just a twitch.

"People think that I'm weird," she began looking down, "Do you think I'm weird?"

"Yes," Kevin said from out of the blue, shunning Carrie in shame.

"Kevin!" Gwen confronted.

"I'm weird, Gwen's weird, and heck Ben's the weirdest of them all!" Kevin said, enlightening Carrie again. Ben wiped her tears from Carrie's face with his jacket.

"Did Chris say something to you?" Gwen said firmly, shaking her fist. Carrie could measure Gwen's hatred towards Christ. Ben and Kevin had to calm her down – but by accident, a pink mana spark spewed from Gwen's fist to her smoothie cup which was a good centimeters away from the edge of the table and elbows and thus spilt the smoothie on Kevin in a perfectly curved path.

Carrie was gaped, aghast even! Did she just see Gwen "telekinetically" spill her smoothie on Kevin? – Or was it her imagination?

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _Hi there, sorry that this took so long. I hope you all enjoyed it! Catch a new chapter for this story again possibly next week. Until then, this is Mr. Raleigh D, signing out!_

Peace!


	11. The Junkyard Part I

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Carrie or Ben 10, they belong to their rightful owners! Ben 10 belongs to Man of Action and Carrie belongs to Stephen King._

_**Hi there wonderful people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the story, "Carrie and Ben 10: The Green League". I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I have writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**_

* * *

**-11-**

Carrie's eyes didn't leave her eyes at the spilt drink as it dripped from the corner of the table to the floor. Gwen hurriedly grabbed a napkin and thus began to wipe the juices from Kevin's lap. Ben chuckled at Kevin's embarrassment. He nudged Carrie by the arm to get her out of her stupor.

"Funny isn't it?" Ben asked.

"Oh hah-hah, Tennyson," Kevin growled, narrowing his eyes at him. Though, Carrie would share a small giggle, but her mind was on the accident.

"Um, Gwen?" Carrie addressed.

"Yes," Gwen replied.

"Are you...um...just like me?" she asked.

Gwen was confused. She had no idea what Carrie was talking about.

"What are you saying?" Gwen asked worriedly.

"We'll...um...," Carrie tried to search for the right words to say. Was Gwen really?...no impossible.

"Never mind," Carrie said as she presumed to drink her smoothie. Now it was Gwen's turn to be suspicious. Nobody could be this anti-social. Had Carrie ever went out to intermingle with anyone besides them? What has this neighborhood done to this poor child? Ben was too distracted to ever that Carrie was looking at him curiously. Gwen furrowed. She was worried for the poor girl. She wanted to interrogate her more, trying to delve deep, but she warned herself not to since she learned not to pressure troublesome teens. The results would be irreversible.

After that, they drove to downtown where they saw a woman dressing in an old attire exiting a tailor shop. This immediately dawned Carrie. She dipped below her seat immediately. Panting.

This wasn't lost on Ben.

"Whoa, what's wrong, Care?" Ben asked.

Carrie took a second look, and when she did, she was slightly gone. Gwen glanced at the horror Carrie saw. Gwen was further suspicious. She wanted no more but to figure out Carrie's past; what triggered her to act this way among people?

"What hit the brakes?" Kevin looked in the back to see Carrie huddling close to Ben's lap.

"Oh well look at this," Kevin began to giggle, just before Kevin began to taunt, Gwen shoved Kevin by the side and shot him a glare.

"Sorry," Kevin said, "Is everything alright Carrie?"

Carrie did not respond, "You're afraid of the woman?" Ben asked.

Then it dawned Gwen like a speedy runaway car, "That's the woman we met since we moved here, Ben!" Gwen told.

"Who the cat lady?" Kevin asked.

"Margaret...White?" Ben said, now putting the pieces together, "You're afraid of...your mom?" he asked worriedly.

Verbally, Carrie did not respond; she only whimpered. Ben was beginning to become a little worried - until something hits him. Maybe if she could hang out with them longer maybe her fear would wane a bit. She needed to escape from all the chaos she had endured.

"How far are we from Grandpa Max?" Ben asked, having a slick plan.

"Not too far why?" Gwen asked, "Oh - I just remembered, we have to help Grandpa Max on something right?" Gwen asked, her memory crawling back to her.

"Yeah I think so," Kevin joined.

Ben smiled in relief, knowing that Carrie might have some relief. Though she was curious who Grandpa Max was, nor she had ever met neither of his allies and loved ones. This would be pretty interesting to meet their family.

"We're going to see your Grandpa?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah," Ben said, "Trust me, you'll like him."

"If she don't..."

"Kevin!" Gwen growled.

"What, I'm telling the truth," Kevin said. Carrie giggled. They drove off from downtown, unaware to see a certain angry teenaged girl glaring at them. Chris hated Carrie and wanted her to pay; despite her hatred for Ben and the gang, she wanted them to see how much of a train wreck Carrie truly was. She wanted nothing more but to humiliate her in front of everybody. This of course was plan A, plan B was to humiliate everyone involved with her - including Ben.

...

At a Trailer Park miles away, Max was fixing up some of his favorite, gut wrenching meals. When he saw a black and green muscle car closing in in his yard, all he could do nothing more but smile and chuckle.

In the car, Kevin was the first to get out of his driver's seat.

"You'll be safe here for the time being, Care," Gwen said before exiting out. Ben got out, and helped her exit. Holding her hand, Carrie had a slight blush. Max saw Ben, Gwen, and Kevin with an unfamiliar face.

"Ben, Gwen, Kevin!" Max hugged Ben and Gwen.

"Hi Grandpa!" Ben and Gwen said in unison keeping their smiles.

"What's up," Kevin greeted, shaking the old man's hand.

"How's it going, Kev?" Max asked.

"So-so," he replied.

"That's good, say -" his eyes were now on Carrie's, "Who's this?"

Ben began, "Oh this is Carrie White," said Ben now turning to her, "Carrie, this is our Grandpa Max."

"Hi," she stuttered shyly.

"Well, hello there," said Max.

"She had been the town's hit bag..." Gwen nudged him.

"She is Ben's prom date," said Gwen.

"This early? But we just moved here," Max said.

"Strange yes, but like Ben since he was 10, she's constantly being bullied," Gwen said.

"I was about to say that," Kevin narrowed. Gwen gladfully returned it, "But you were about to put it out rather cruelly."

Kevin murmured.

"Anyway, you said that you needed help on something right?" Gwen asked.

"You don't have to worry about that now, I already fixed the motor for the RV, it should be working now," said Max, "But you guys can sit here for a while I you like."

"Great!" Ben said.

As all this went down, Carrie was feeling a little safe. Though Kevin could be a bit annoying at times to her, she could rather see the three of them as being her close acquaintances - or rather friends. But does she trust them enough? - not quite yet, but it was getting there. Though, she was having some mixed feelings about Ben. He defended her in class, hated the way Chris and her friends treated her, asked her out to prom and now allowing her to see one of his family members? Not only that, but Gwen was shakingly wanting to punch Chris straight in the face. Heck, even Kevin wanted her to hang out with them? Did someone tell them her situation? Did they at one point suffered the same ordeal as she is?

After years of torment it could cause anyone to be a bit anti-social. These people here were acting like themselves as she noted. She stood there alone trying to analyze all this until...

"Carrie, why are you standing there alone like that? Come sit with us!" Ben invited.

And with that she did. She sat closely next to Ben as Kevin was telling exaggerated stories. Gwen was commenting about them as Ben counter-argued Kevin whenever he insulted him. It was rather...satisfying. She listened in to the stories, getting intrigued by them. After Kevin was done, all four of them looked at Carrie - mainly Max in curiosity.

"What about you?" Max asked, "What is your story?"

Carrie was wide-eyed. Again, just before she met them, no one wanted to hear her. But now, these people seemed intrigued. To add to that, even when new kids show up at her school, they'll blend in by bullying her. These people were not sheep by any means. They were good people, but still she refused to tell them of her home life. She didn't want risking being teased again - or worse, having the four of them to march straight into her house to confront _her_. Carrie had to choose her stories pretty carefully. She thought quickly until she came up with an ingenious tale, and that tale was the poem she memorized from class. After she read the poem, Max was intrigued.

"Well, that was scary," Max said, causing Carrie to lower her head a bit, "I love it."

"You do?" she asked.

"Well yeah," Max said.

"I say that was scary for being scary," Kevin said. Kevin was having a good time playfully teasing her, but not to the extent as he loved teasing Ben. Ben rubbed Carrie's back and smiled. Carrie returned it by giving him a lovely smile and a small blush. However, as she lowered her eyes to Ben's arm, her blush faded when she saw the watch; Ben and the gang kept talking about the high school they currently attended. She paid no attention.

The watch had a thin, sleek design to it. It looked like an ordinary watch with its green texture and the like. However, what made it different was the faceplate. The faceplate had a black circular body with a emerald-green glowing hourglass filling on the center. What kind of watch is this? She turned towards Ben and tapped on his shoulder.

"Um...Ben?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Ben asked.

"Where'd you get that watch?" she asked, "I've never seen anything like it before."

Now it was Ben's turn to open his eyes. She knew this girl wasn't stupid, but he knew not to tell his secret identity to her. She'll be hurt again, and he didn't want that. The one thing that caught her attention was the dial. There were no hands nor numbers on the dial, so it'll make sense for her to question.

"I got it from a cereal box," Ben lied.

"You got a watch from a cereal box?" she asked skeptically.

Ben nodded nervously, this was not lost on Carrie. Was Ben hiding a secret? If he was then he's hiding it pretty poorly. She could empathize with this to a degree seeming that she had secrets. She didn't go any further thank god, but her mind wouldn't leave on that watch and its strange design. What kind of watch was that?

Then something inside her began to bubble.

"Excuse me, but is there a bathroom that I can use?" she asked.

"Of course, in the RV make a right," Max said tossing the key to her.

Carrie got up, rubbed Ben's back and rushed inside the RV. After she went inside and Max closed the door, Ben began to get worried.

"What's wrong, Ben?" Gwen asked.

"She was asking me about the Omnitrix," Ben said lowly.

Everyone was wide-eyed, "Do she know about the Omnitrix?" Max asked worried.

"I don't know," said Ben, "She might have close ties to a mercenary or to a plumber. I don't know."

"Don't count your chickens in a hatch Tennyson," Kevin said, "She asked about a watch, not the Omnitrix. Naturally a person would question about something like that."

"Kevin's right," Gwen said, "If she only sees the watch and asking questions about it, then she might not know about how it works."

"Yeah you might be right," said Ben, "But what can't even fathom was that woman she was afraid of."

"What woman?" Max asked.

"A woman we met from across the street," she said, "She goes by the name called Margaret White. You heard of her?" Gwen asked.

"Heard of her? I work for her," Max said, "Why is she afraid of her?"

"Maybe they share the same last name?" Kevin said.

Suddenly, something crashed from the RV. Max got up.

"I better check to make sure she's alright," Max said hurrying to the RV.

...

**_(Minutes Ago)_**

After Carrie was done doing what she needed to do in the bathroom, she was hearing commotions from outside. She leered her ear by the walls on the RV. What she heard was undeniably shocking.

_"What's wrong, Ben?" Gwen asked._

_"She was asking me about the Omnitrix," Ben said lowly._

_Everyone was wide-eyed, "Do she know about the Omnitrix?" Max asked worried._

_"I don't know," said Ben, "She might have close ties to a mercenary or to a plumber. I don't know."_

_"Don't count your chickens in a hatch Tennyson," Kevin said, "She asked about a watch, not the Omnitrix. Naturally a person would question about something like that."_

"Omnitrix?" Carrie was confused.

_"Yeah you might be right," said Ben, "But what can't even fathom was that woman she was afraid of."_

_"What woman?" Max asked._

_"A woman we met from across the street," she said, "She goes by the name called Margaret White. You heard of her?" Gwen asked._

_"Heard of her? I work for her," Max said, "Why is she afraid of her?"_

_"Maybe they share the same last name?" Kevin said._

_..._

Carrie's face paled. They know her mom? What made it even worse that their grandfather was working for her at the Tailor Shop! She tried her best to keep people away from her house seeming that her mother was a religious fanatic. Was this a joke?

"They know Mama," she said. What made her to worry was that if they find out further, they'll be seriously injured by her own mom - or worse. She backed up in sheer panic only to press a button by the counter causing the counter to shift from a regular counter to a cabinet storing advanced weaponry and other anomalies. Particle weapons, projectors, everything. This caused her to have a mild panic attack, one to which triggered her telekinesis to react mildly, causing a cabinet to open up and pour down a few holographic projectors on her. Just before more rained down, she telekinetically caught them.

"Who are these people?" Carrie asked in terror.

Just as she things couldn't get any worse, it went worse.

Max opened the door immediately to see what was going on - only to be deadpanned to see Carrie telekinetically holding loads of stuff. He closed the door immediately as Carrie slowly puts the stuff back to the counter. After that, Max mesmerizingly pressed the button to transform the interior of the RV back to normal. Carrie looked into his eyes and cried. Not because of what happened that she was almost crushed by tons of strange tech, but that she exposed herself by using her unique abilities in front of Ben's grandfather! What is he going to think of her now that she had exposed herself for using telekinesis? "Please don't tell," she begged.

Max then suddenly chuckled.

"I lived for 60 years, and I have to say that I didn't see that coming," he said.

Carrie was shocked. She was exposed by using telekinesis and yet this old man took it like it was nothing. It was like he seen this sort of stuff before. Though, he couldn't help but feel confused unto why she was crying. Anyone with powers like that should feel a bit happy. Heck, when Kevin was 11 years old, he might've been a power mad man, but at lease he was happy using his powers, and not once had he backed down!

"What?" Carrie was confused, her tears still slithering down on her cheeks.

Max hugged her, trying to calm the young TK user down, "It's okay, honey. It's okay."

"You mean you're not mad at me?"

Max broke the hug, "Mad at you? Why would I be mad at you?" he asked.

Carrie didn't reply.

"Hey..."

"But what if Ben..."

"Trust me, I know Ben, and if Ben found out, he'll treat you the same way the first time you guys met. I promise you that."

"But how are you so calm? Around town, people..."

"...fear what they don't understand," Max finished, "I know, I was in that boat. Now true, I don't have powers, but I know special friends who do."

"You do?" Carrie asked as Max wiped her tears.

Max nodded, "And your mother...yes Ben told me..."

Carrie shook rapidly, "No...no, I can't let her know."

"Why?"

"I-I just can't," she said.

"I understand," Max said, "But know this, even if your mom knows, she'll always love you."

Carrie felt a spear striking her chest; the fear wallowing through her spine as it froze upon impact. That was how bad her fear was.

_~If only you knew~_ Carrie thought.

Suddenly...

"Yo' Max?" Kevin said, "What happened...? - never mind. Ben wants you, it's..."He had to pause because Carrie was there, " Um, Ben wants you."

Max acknowledged. This was not lost on Carrie for a single second.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Stay here," Max told. Carrie acknowledged; Max walks out of the RV. Carrie curiously leered out on the window to take a short peep to see what was happening.

Outside, she was seeing everyone gathering around Ben as he was fiddling with the watch - suddenly a hologram appeared from the watch and out from it was a hologram of someone.

Carrie was wide-eyed.

...

"Ben, there is an emergency in Location D, by the junkyard," said Allan.

"What kind of emergency?" Ben asked.

"Vulcanus! He's here!" he shouted.

"Why would Vulcanus would be doing in a sleepy town in Maine of all places?" Kevin asked.

"He said he's looking for a rematch!" said Allan, "Apparently, he's still mad at the battle against Rath."

"Is it only me or is this guy have some serious issues?" Gwen asked.

"Whatever it is, if he wants a rematch, then I'll give him a taste of Humungasaur!" Ben said with determination.

The hologram went down as each of them head towards the car, but Ben forgot something - or someone.

Carrie.

"Grandpa, where's Carrie?" he asked.

"She's..."

"I'm right here, are we leaving?" Carrie asked curiously, suspicious about the whole ordeal.

"Yeah, there's something we need to take care of," said Kevin.

"Don't worry, we'll take you home as soon as we're done, okay," said Gwen.

Carrie nodded understandingly. She walked over to the car, knowing that she couldn't stay here for very long periods, even though she wanted to. She wanted to spend more time with Ben. So if going with them to take care a few stuff is the way to get a little closer to him, then darn it she would. Ben opened the door for her, as she went in, she scooted over for Ben to sit. Ben and the gang all said their goodbyes. Max smiled and waved at Carrie, she happily returned it.

After they left, Ben turned around to see a content Carrie looking at the window. Ben chuckled which got Carrie to face him.

"Looks like Grandpa Max befriended you, huh?" he asked.

Carrie smiled, remembering the little talk, "You know, whatever the people in school say, don't pay attention to them okay. They have nothing better to do," said Ben.

"Like Ben, talking you," Kevin chuckled.

"Oh hah-hah!" Ben sarcastically chuckled.

Carrie couldn't help but share a small laugh at those two's antics. Gwen simply rolled her eyes at them both.

...

It was late in the evening, the moon was beginning rise in the absence of the sun. Carrie was sleeping on Ben's lap as Kevin made a left to the junkyard.

"Do you think that we should take Carrie home?" asked Kevin.

"Carrie was still freaked out by the accident, and plus this is Vulcanus! By each second we waste, he could wipe out an entire population with ease."

Ben woke up to see Carrie on his lap after overhearing what he just heard, "Okay we find Vulcanus and bring him forth to the Plumbers."

"Oh and what about your little girlfriend Ben? What would happen if she find out about Vulcanus, not to mention his inhuman looks, and plus the little accessory that hugs on your wrist?" Kevin asked one of the most smartest question that happened to hit Ben's eardrums.

"Do you have a mini Null Void Projector?" Ben asked.

"Plenty," Kevin said before realizing that his smart question was pretty much an average question, "Oh."

Not a moment too soon that Carrie began to wake up.

"Ben, what's...where are we?" Carrie asked, yawning.

"It's something in which you don't have to worry about, okay," said Ben with a hint of worry for the poor girl. Carrie was a bit confused. What was Ben was about to do that was important in the junkyard?

"Here we are," said Kevin as he parked next to a large junk hill. Everyone got out, Gwen left her laptop in the front seat as Kevin left his badge, buried in his seat. Ben got out, Carrie was about to follow suit until Ben stopped her.

"Stay in the car where it's say, Carrie, okay," Ben said.

"We'll be back, okay," Gwen said.

"Faster really," Kevin smirked.

Carrie still didn't get why she had to stay in the back. She wanted to go! She could tell that it wasn't a party going on because then there'll be loud music. To add to it, they sounded worried for her and her well being. What were they hiding? Currently waiting for them to return, Carrie began to dose back to sleep - until she discovered a badge slipping out of Kevin's seat. It fell on the floor.

Carrie furrowed. She picked it up and then...

"Oh my god," recalling back to the dial on Ben's watch, the badge had the similar design on it.

"Is this the Omnitrix thing they were talking about?" she asked looking at the badge in sheer curiosity. Suddenly...

"BANG!" Carrie jumped in fear.

A girl was face kissing the window teasing her; she was accompanied by a young man who looked well to his early 20s. Chris and Billy were taunting Carrie by the window.

"Hey slut! What's up!" Chris laughed.

Cruelly, another boy threw pig shit at the window scaring her more. One of them got a phone and recorded it. They taunted and teased her cruelly calling her all sorts of names from all out of the book making her to cry as they reminded her ho much of a "loser" she really was. She was beginning to cry.

This lasted until...

"Hey!" an angry young man came in pissed off. Kevin Ethan Levin saw what was happening. Ben and Gwen rushed in to help Carrie who was in deep trouble.

"You get away from my ride!" Kevin roared.

"And back away from her!" Gwen and Ben roared in unison.

Chris snickered at them. The boys weren't fazed, they were a little bit to see someone sticking up for her. Chris however was not impressed.

"Chris, how nice to see you. Suspension from Prom isn't enough to back off huh?" Gwen bellowed.

"Who are these losers?" Billy asked.

"Oh, that's Bitch," she said pointing to Ben, "Cunt," at Kevin, "and finally Shitface," and finally at Gwen who wanted no more but to kick this girl's ass.

Ben, Gwen, and Kevin hardened their eyes angrily at the gang. Carrie saw Ben expressing his anger towards the gang. Was this a joke? It seemed didn't look like it. They looked pretty angry. Angry enough for even for her to blink. They _were_ trustworthy! They were her friends! She watched carefully.

"Why are you doing here Chris?" Gwen asked firmly.

"Oh simple, to humiliate you! - the worst way as anyone can," said Chris with a smile. Five armed young men each held close range weapons from crowbars to knives while a few held guns.

"So you're doing this to get some revenge on some stupid Prom?" Kevin asked.

"If I don't go, you guys don't go!" she said, "And as for Ben, you can do _so_ much better than trying to date a girl who told everybody that we were_ all_ going to burn in hell back in middle school!"

"It's better than dating you!" Ben shot back.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_Well what do you guys think? Stay tuned for chapter 12! _

_D-Man out!_


	12. The Junkyard Part II :D

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Ben 10 or Carrie, they belong to their rightful owners. Ben 10 is owned by Man of Action and Carrie is owned by Stephen King._

_Enjoy part II._

* * *

**The Junkyard Part II: Pre-Prom**

Ben, Gwen, and Kevin hardened their eyes angrily at the gang. Carrie saw Ben expressing his anger towards the gang. Was this a joke? It seemed didn't look like it. They looked pretty angry. Angry enough for even for her to blink. They _were_ trustworthy! They were her friends! She watched carefully.

"Why are you doing here Chris?" Gwen asked firmly.

"Oh simple, to humiliate you! - the worst way as anyone can," said Chris with a smile. Five armed young men each held close range weapons from crowbars to knives while a few held guns.

"So you're doing this to get some revenge on some stupid Prom?" Kevin asked.

"If I don't go, you guys don't go!" she said, "And as for Ben, you can do _so_ much better than trying to date a girl who told everybody that we were_ all_ going to burn in hell back in middle school!"

"It's better than dating you!" Ben shot back.

Chris hardened her eyes at Ben who smirked. "What was that?" she asked.

"Did he stutter?" Gwen asked now smirking.

In the car, Carrie sat there with an awed expression, never in her life had anyone defended her this much - matter a fact twice in one week! One week!

"You have two seconds to back away from my car!" Kevin demanded.

"Oh, you mean this car?" one boy asked before horrifically smashing the windows in where Carrie was in. She was terrified out of her mind. As glass shattered from the inside, Carrie hid under.

Kevin was infuriated.

"Step away from my car!" Kevin was about to absorb the steel from a car by him but Gwen stopped him from doing so since she want to do this via psychological warfare. Ben was eager to use the Omnitrix, but sees how Gwen wants to play it. But he knew all too well that Chris's tactics would be enough to set even Gwen off. He was thinking that he might need to use Humungasaur seeming that the short search for Vulcanus seemed like a waste of their time because Vulcanus hadn't arrived yet, or even when he was here left a few clues on where to find them. The clues in which they found were stored in Kevin's pockets as for safe keeping. As for that, Ben kept that memory of turning into Humungasaur in check just in case any of these guys tried to do anything stupid or idiotic.

Chris was smug at her three enemies. Billy held his firearm firmly, eagerly wanting to shoot the three down. Like Ben, she knew that the three cared for Carrie and would go out of their to protect her out of all people from the ones that would harm her. However, she had a little something, apiece of knowledge in which Ben, Gwen nor Kevin were aware of.

"You know, since you guys are so willing to protect her - including you Ben - and Gwen," she scowled at her. Gwen gracefully returned it back as she folded her arms, "Why would you go out of your way protecting a whore?"

"Carrie is not a whore, unlike you!" Ben yelled in anger, his hand inches away from reaching the Omnitrix. Gwen was almost at the point on allowing Ben to use it and allowing Kevin to go ham, but she was not done yet.

"Do you have any evidence to back up that...I don't know that maybe that she's a whore?" Gwen asked with a smug smile, knowing that her new friend would never do such a thing. Leaky boats were never shy and nor are anti-social.

"Are you making fun of me?" Chris asked offended.

"I'll mock anyone who uses the word mock!" Gwen said with proudness in her voice, in to which made Ben blink.

"Why do you have to steal my shtick?" Ben asked. Gwen ignored Ben, her anger and satisfaction was drowning her. She was already shaking in pure rage, a few sparks of mana were erupting her hands like Mt. Vesuvius when it exploded among the people in Pompeii back in August of 711 AD, burying thousands of its inhabitants in the process, add Gwen's anger, you'll get a living, breathing super volcano ready to off. car, Carrie

"Look, is Gwen going to cry?" Chris taunted as Gwen angrily panted. Ben only glared at Chris, but saw Gwen ready to blow up. And if Gwen blows up, the results are not good. Seeing from the car Carrie also noticed this as well. For every second that passes, each moral feelings Gwen had were committing suicide. She was bottling up her anger, and coming from experience, Carrie can only hope that Gwen doesn't do anything that could risk her getting herself killed - or so she thought. She wanted to get out, but the man kept smashing the windows and thus the entire body of the car. Soon every person from Chris's regime joined in the fun to hurt her from the inside.

As Billy gave Chris a bucket of yellow paint to pour all over the car, one guy forcefully grabbed Carrie from the car seat and pushed her down. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin rushed in to help, but were struck down by a guy with a baseball bat. Carrie was horrified, her new friends were getting tormented by Chris. And as payback, Chris pours yellow paint at them humiliating them in the process, Billy records everything on Chris's phone.

"Payback's a bitch isn't it?" Chris laughed sadistically as the boys struggle to pull Carrie out of the car for her to be spilled by the yellow paint. Ben seeing this glared up in anger. Ignoring what his grandfather said about using his powers, Ben got up pissed off.

Gwen stood up too, so did Kevin.

"You leave her alone," Ben said.

"Hey Mr. Yellow, do a little dance for your girlfriend," Billy said.

"How about you do a little dance for your whore after I dismember your little mini me," Kevin vulgarly threatened.

Billy took this as an offense and throws Carrie to the ground. Carrie runs back to the car and shuts it, scarred by everything she had endured. She was angry that she didn't have the guts to save her friends. If she had she would've helped them right away. She was forced to watch them suffer.

"What did you say bitch?" Billy Nolan got into Kevin's face.

"You're going to die for that," Chris snatched a gun from a guy's sheath and aimed it at Gwen. Gwen got up and took a stance. She was also beginning to ignore her grandfather's rule. In fact they each felt that he'll understand seeming that they were threatened in gun point, and one would do anything in their power to defend themselves.

"Says the whore herself," Gwen said, spitting her own blood at her and smiling.

Ben, Gwen, and Kevin each took a stance, all looking at each other nodding just before Chris pulled the trigger.

BANG!

Carrie was wide-eyed. Just before enraged herself, she saw a pink shield blocking the bullet from hitting Gwen. Everyone even herself were fazed. Gwen had a slick and smug smile across her face even to which that made Chris to blink.

_~Th-they're just like me?~_ Carrie was still dumbstruck to what she just saw. From their Gwen lowered her shield and a pink ring engulfed her, healing her.

"W-what are you?" Chris asked.

"How about you let us go and nobody gets hurt," Gwen said ignoring Chris's stupefied question. Taking this to an advantage, Kevin absorbed the metal from his car and transformed his left fist into a mace.

Ben activated his Omnitrix just in time and notched around the dial until he saw the selection of Four Arms. "We might might've not found Vulcanus, but at least I'll have something to do while I'll kick your..."

Like all cue, they ran. Chris and Billy before they turned around and left, Chris glared and then smiled. Now she knew what to do. _~Looks like Carrie's not alone, more fuel for the tank for my revenge~_

After that, Kevin waked over to his car and groaned in absolute anger. Rushing out of the car, Carrie ran and hugged Ben tightly, she cried in his arms. Ben hugged her back as Gwen made sure she was okay. Kevin was far from okay.

"When I see that little weasel again, I'll rip her and her little boyfriend limb from limb!" Kevin roared.

"And that I won't care," Gwen said, sharing a hug with Carrie, ""Just as long as she's okay."

Ben rubbed Carrie's back.

"Now how are we suppose to get home?" Gwen asked, "The car is totaled."

"Don't worry, I got this under controlled," said Ben lifting his arm.

"Gray Matter is not going to be fast enough for..."

"I'm not talking about Grey Matter," said Ben confusing Carrie.

"Grey Matter?" she recalled, Ben rubbed the back of his sheepishly, forgetting that Carrie was hugging him.

"Um, Carrie, can you close your eyes for a bit?" Gwen asked.

"Huh?"

"Trust us, it'll be okay," Ben said.

Carrie nodded, trusting her new friends. She lets go of Ben and closed her eyes. Now free from her grip, Ben activated the Omnitrix, not a moment too soon Chris came in with her phone. She was close enough for her to capture a full scale of the trio. But what bothered her was Ben's watch.

"What the fuck is up with you and that..."

Blinding her from a flash of green light, standing in Ben's place was a thick-Russian accented clock-humanoid he bellowed...

**"CLOCKWORK!"** Clockwork bellowed.

Even though her eyes were closed, Carrie could still feel that something around her was changing. She had to trust them. They saved her - again! And this time, they showed how much they cared.

Chris fainted as Clockwork's winder began to rapidly rotate engulfing the area in a lime-green hue, fixing the car to what it once was until another flash blinded her again, replacing the clock man with the teenaged boy.

When Carrie opened her eyes again, her eyes lit up in surprise to see the car fixed - well it was back to what it was just before Chris and her posse showed up. Kevin was relived.

"Thank goodness," said Kevin, sighing in relief.

"Whoa, how'd..."

"Um, magic?" Gwen lied.

Now as we all know, Carrie was not stupid, she actually saw Gwen and Kevin activated their powers briefly, she was still in awe, but what about Ben. What was so secret about him that the three asked her to close her eyes. Was it something terrifying. She don't know.

...

Back in the suburbs, Carrie could not stop looking at Ben. It was pretty silent in the car until she broke the silence.

"Thank you," she said.

"Huh?" Ben replied.

"Thank you, thank you all for saving me," she said.

"It was..."

"It was nothing, Care," said Gwen.

"Make a right?" Kevin asked about to make a turn. Carrie nodded. It was late at night; she was still shaken about her mother. By the time they were by her house, Kevin stopped.

"Alright and...is that you're mother?" Kevin said pointing to a distressed, creepy mother looking at the car in pure hatred and fear. Carrie dipped down. Ben and the gang were worried.

"Do you want us to go out for you, we can tell your mother what happened," said Ben.

Carrie had absolute faith for them, she couldn't risk any of them being hurt, especially by the knife. Just before she could answer, Margaret rushed into the car and knocked on the door by Kevin forcing him to unlock the passenger seat.

"Um, Ms. White..." Gwen began.

"Open the car now!" Margaret declared. And with that, Kevin unlocked the door. "You're coming, early?" Carrie panted.

Ben saw that she was panting maniacally. She was terrified. Hel, he would be if that was _his_ mother.

"Please?" she asked. For the past few hours she felt safe around them, now all of that was about to be taken away.

Carrie held Ben's hand tightly just before Margaret snatched her out of the car and slammed the door just before brandishing the butcher knife in a threatening stance to stay away. Ben not taking it anymore took a stand.

"Ben what are you doing?" Gwen asked.

"Something's not right," said Ben, "And I'm going to check it out what's wrong."

Ben got out of the car, surprised that Gwen had not tried to stop him. Kevin also noticed this about Gwen. She seemed to be more protective of her than anybody!

"Is something up with you and Carrie?" Kevin asked.

"I'm sorry Kevin, it's just that - well..."

"You feel like she's your little sister so to fill, you stepped in to be her little guardian," Kevin joked.

"I mean, loads of kids poked fun of her, Chris, her mother, it's like everybody's against her - literally. And I'm trying to find out why," Gwen said leaving the car leaving Kevin alone.

Kevin sat in the driver's seat daydreaming as Ben and Gwen told Margaret on what happened and also apologizing for not letting her know first. He was just relaxing until...

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

Kevin looked around who knocked. He caught to see a young blonde woman waving at him. It was their ally, Sue Snell. Kevin rolled down the window to see what she wants.

"Is everything okay with you-know-who?" she asked.

"What do you want?" Kevin asked.

"I'm just checking," Sue said.

"You know we're still mad at you for..."

"Do you really think that I'm mad at myself for that too," Sue snapped, "Look, Carrie is going to be in Prom right?"

"Why?"

"To make up for things that I have done - plus, to let you know Tommy and I dropped out," she said.

"What? Why?"

"Because we don't deserve and...oh my god what are they doing?" Sue asked.

"Letting Carrie's mom know of what happened. Why?" Kevin asked, now worried.

"You know it mostly pisses off more that now there are more people defending 'the devil' right?"

Kevin was wide-eyed. "What?"

"She didn't tell you?" Sue asked.

Kevin was shocked. And thus Sue told Kevin what really went on in her house.

...

Ben was nearly done explaining to Margaret to what went on.

"...so we went on to introduce Carrie to one of our family members and..." he went on until he finally reached to the part where he and the gang were in the junkyard to which Margaret asked why only to hear that Chris and her friends were harming her. So they stepped in to defend her.

After that, Ben and Gwen panted. Carrie was speechless, again they defended her? Who were these people?

Carrie was teary eyed at her new friends. She smiled at them, mainly Ben. Gwen could sense that she trusted them fully. At this Margaret simply nodded and grabbed her daughter by the arm and walked to her home just before telling them...

"It was nice meeting you," in a straight, unemotional tone. She slammed the door.

Kevin rushed out of the car panting. His face was paled.

"Kev, what's the hurry?" Ben asked.

"It's about Carrie," Kevin told.

"What about her, we already handled it," said Gwen.

"It's more than that. WAY more than that, and trust me, you'll throw up to what you are about to hear," Kevin darkly warned.

...

In her room she was on her bed wearing her pajamas. She couldn't help but recall what she experienced. Her grandfather empathized with her, made great friends, enjoyed a great ride, and thus she felt safe. Never had she been this safe since well...ever! She was defended by them more times than any one had! She was looking at the cloth she picked out at the Tailor Shop and picked out the design she was going to wear. She could care less about the Prom just as long as she was spending time with Ben and friends. What caught her off guard were Kevin and Gwen's superpowers. She was still fazed about that to the point that it baffled her. One because she could've saved them easily by using her own abilities, and two, she could've just told them about her powers! She knew that they would keep a secret! So what made her not to?

And what about Ben? What can he do? All she remembered was that she had to close her eyes! She didn't had to close her eyes when Kevin and Gwen activated there's and there's the most shocking out of them all. So why Ben's talent's were hidden? Were they so destructive to the point of them being unstable - or so dangerous that his own gift can kill him. All she could remember from her eyelids was a lime green hue and his phrase, "It's hero time".

Just before things get too analytical with her, she discovered an object that dropped on the floor. She got up from her bed and saw the badge she discovered earlier.

_~How'd this got here~_ she thought. She looked at the object in pure curiosity, she looked at the back and saw that there was no pin. So what kind of badge is this really?

Suddenly, she discovered a notch around the ring wall of the badge. She steadily worked her way up through the badge as it digitally activates.

"Let's see if..." Suddenly, a hologram popped up and standing right in front of her was a living room. In the living room were four kids and two adults. This was what dawned her immediately, she saw Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Sue, some blonde woman and a brunette man having a sit-down. The sound quality was a lot better, it was as if she was really there. She was very excited, yet she felt kind of weird seeming that she was looking at them through a strange device.

Then this happened...

_"Margaret WHAT!?"_ Ben was not pleased. Carrie lit up her eyes to the size of tennis balls. They knew! Well that wasn't a surprise how since Sue was there. But all that anger was just so unnatural.

_"Well I say that is just so out of the bloom!" said Sandra Tennyson, Ben's mom, "Why would she do this to her own child?"_

_"That's not all, Sue also told me that the people in her school would write graffiti on the walls saying she's this and she's that. Oh did she also tell you about the video of kids throwing tampons at her at a school shower?" Kevin said._

_"Okay, that's just immature? And the school board did nothing to stop it?" Carl asked enraged, "I'm going to raise hell about this! I mean what would happen if those kids came after you like that!"_

_"I can't believe that..."_

_Suddenly, a boy wearing an orange trench coat, who wore goggles, with messy brown hair entered the house with a welcoming gesture._

_"Hey there, guys!" Rex yelled._

_"Rex?" Ben acknowledged, "Hey what's up man!"_

_"How's it going Rex?" Kevin asked giving him a pound._

_"Nothing much, Providence had dropped by since the Plumbers were doing some business here for a short time, so what's up?" Rex asked._

_"Some girl in school," said Ben._

_"Some girl - wait hold on...?"_

_"Carrie White, have you heard of her?" Gwen asked._

_"No I haven't, what's up," Rex asked now becoming tense of the whole seriousness in Gwen's voice. _

_From there they told Rex everything, he was enraged. No beyond pissed - even more pissed than Ben._

_"Her mother tried to kill her?" Rex was pissed, "What the fu..."_

_"Rex language," Sandra said._

_"Sorry Mrs. Tennyson," Rex said._

_"It's okay son," Carl said._

_"Well I'm going to march over there to see what's going on," Sandra said. Carl had to calm his wife down, knowing her about her anger problems. Ben and Gwen wanted to go again to confront her. Ben was ready to use Rath. No, he was hungrily eager to use Rath. _

_"Max gotta know about this," said Carl, "I mean he works for her crying out loud!" He got his cellphone and dialed the number._

_"I'll go over there," said Rex._

_"Wait, you're going over there?" Sue asked, "Carrie doesn't know you?"_

_"Oh she will sure enough," he said, "I'll let Providence know." he said as he left. Sue was confused._

_"Providence? Does he mean the city to where he's from?" Sue asked, "And what about all this and the Plumbers'?"_

_Everyone straight up ignored her question as they discussed on what to do._

_"I'll take Carrie to prom and we'll bring her straight here," said Ben._

From there, Carrie was terrified. Ben and the gang knew, thankfully not half, but just enough for them to react to the point of their own house blowing up. She saw that rage in that family. His parents might not have seen her in person, but they were good people according to what she saw. Some guy named Rex was daring enough to march straight - wait, Rex was coming Carrie's house? That's not good.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_Hi there people of the Internet! and yes, I hope you all are stoked about Rex's cameo and what he's going to do! Yep things are looking pretty interesting! But I can't evaluate the story for myself. What do you guys think? And yes this is going to follow up to the Prom._

_For those who didn't see that coming, you can leave a review or PM me if you guy have the chance too! Anyway this is your crazy fanfic author giving you all the epic God-pound!_

**D-Man out!**


	13. Providence

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Carrie or Ben 10. They belong to their rightful owners. Ben 10 is owned by Man of Action and Carrie is owned by Stephan King._

_**Hello people of the Internet! This is Mr. Raleigh D bringing you a new chapter for the story, "Carrie and Ben 10: The Green League". I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**_

* * *

**-13-**

Rex was by far the most upset in the whole room, next to Sandra. How could anyone on this planet treat someone, anyone like this? He was about to walk out the door confront her mother, he even asked Gwen to give him the coordinates for the school they currently attend. Knowing Rex, she knew when he was joking, and when he was serious, and at this point, it was pretty much difficult to tell.

Ben was angry as all heck, no wonder why she was afraid of her mother! He even asked Sue how she got this knowledge. Sue quickly replies with saying often she would hear Carrie and Ms. Dejardin's conversation anywhere from the Girl's Lockerroom to the cafeteria.

As for Sue, she expected them to be a little angry at this, but not to this extent. They must really not be from around here.

Just before Rex left, he had a phone call. That and Gwen stopped him before things get out of hand, he didn't want Rex to go over there to start trouble, hell Ben was ready to get out to confront Margret.

...

At Providence HQ, a monkey wearing a red fez was watching TV. He wasn't really doing anything for the moment since the town was unnaturally quiet from evo activity and such. Agent Six was out and about, taking a daily stroll.

Bobo Haha was practically bored, his best friend Rex was visiting Ben for a little while since Dr. Holiday was meeting with one of the magisters in Plumber's HQ, trying to negotiation for some partnership.

So there he was bored out of his kind watching Sumo Slammers, a television show in which Ben got him hooked up on - until...

_RING! RING!_

Bobo picked up his cellphone and checked the caller ID, trying to ensure that there were no prank callers. Damn, they can be so annoying.

"This better be who I hope it is...action," Bobo said to himself.

"If it isn't any action, I'm hanging up," he said.

"Bobo? Is that you?" Rex said on the other line making Bobo to jump.

"Yeah, what's up man! How's your buddy Ben!" Bobo laughed.

"Not good, man. Not good," he said.

"How come? Evo problem? Please say yes!" Bobo begged for some action for sometime now.

"No."

"Aliens?"

"No, it revolves around a girl," Rex said.

"Wait, you're calling me over a girl?" Bobo asked, sighing, "Look dude, I know my chicks! but if you want to get down with a chick! All you have to do is to..."

"Bobo, this is serious. This does not revolve around me at all, but Gwen told me that a girl that Ben had asked to prom..."

"Wait, you're calling me because of Ben's girl?"

"Bobo?"

"Okay, okay, I'm all ears," he said jokingly.

"There's a girl here in some small town called Carrie White. Familiar with her?" Rex asked.

"I don't believe so. No," Bobo answered, "How is this Carrie related to something bad?"

"Because Gwen and Sue told me both that Carrie's mom, some chick named Margret was trying to kill her when she was born," said Rex.

There was a very long silence on the other line. Bobo was trying to absorb all of this in, "Is this real?"

"Would I ever lie?"

"Occasionally, matter a fact I name..."

Rex sighed, "Bobo, I'm not making this up, in fact I wish that I could make this up."

"Hm, have you checked with the police to get her out of there, because what you are saying is something in which no normal human would ever do!"

"Maybe you're right about that. I can't get too worked up...yet," Rex said.

"Alright, I'll let Dr. Holiday know, maybe there's something more to this story than this. Because there's got to be an explanation," he said.

"Right, well I'll see you when I get back to Providence," said Rex.

"Cool," said Bobo, hanging up the phone. Bobo chuckled as he lied on his bed sipping on some water, "Rex, you're cool, but sometimes you can be a little nuts at times, heh."

"Who can be a little nuts at time?" asked a foreign voice.

Bobo froze and turned around to see Agent Six standing there with his arms crossed, I heard everything."

"Heard what everything?"

"Just enough for me to get involved," said Six, "What happening in Chamberlain?"

"Rex called me and told me about some girl named Carrie White," said Bobo, knowing that Six had a very scowling look across his face, if not scowler.

"Rex knows about Ms. White?"

"Just enough for him to rant. I don't even know who this chick is, but whoever she is, she must have caused some kind of riot with the Tennyson's. Heck, I even heard Ben swearing from left to right. That's not natural."

"Typical teenaged rage, I say that's normal. What's not normal is that a person would kill their own kid with a pair of scissors," said Six, making Bobo to furrow. Agent Six led Bobo to a secure room, a room populated by several tech equipment.

At the room's computer, Agent Six pulled out a specialized flash drive and pulled up the files on the computer's central hard drive. Simultaneously, facts and news reports ranged from the day she was born to current, including grades and conduct reports - all of this one person.

"Back in 1995, we were tracking Margret White's movements for sometime," said Six.

"So she's an evo?" Bobo asked.

"No and thank god," said Six pulling up a video file. It wasn't until long when Dr. Holiday arrived. Though it wasn't a shock value to her seeing Six looking at secret files, but this one seemed interesting.

"Six, why are you...oh my god, who is that?" Dr. Holiday was disturbed, even more disturbed than Six. Bobo at this point had his mouth drawn to the ground.

In the video, Margret held the scissors above the bloody baby's face; the infant was in tears, frightened even. The woman was praying to God to see what to do.

"Is that the woman Rex told me about?" Bobo asked.

"Rex told you what?" Dr. Holiday was infuriated, "Six, who is that?"

"Margret White, she's some girl's mother," said Six.

"Carrie, I believe that the girls name, right?" said Bobo.

"Is she an evo?" Dr. Holiday asked.

"At this point, I have no clue, Rex never mentioned that be met her personally," said Bobo.

"And by the looks of it, if the Tennyson's are informed about this then that means that the Plumbers' have some information about this too," said Six.

"Oh god, why would any sane person would do such a thing?" Dr. Holiday asked.

"Holiday, you are asking logic in this video. Logic," said Bobo.

"Before things get any messy, we're sending Rex back here, from here we'll inform Providence," said Six.

"What about the Plumbers'?" Dr. Holiday asked.

"Something tells me that they already know. They already got some things handled down there in Maine. As of right now, our primary goal is to investigate, not to act. That and if we let Rex confront Margret, it'll cause panic in the small town. Get him back now," said Six.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

The Plumbers and Providence both know, yep. Well aspects of it, not all of it but this was just a low before the storm though. And for the people who like Generator Rex, he's still sticking around. So don't send me bottles of cyanide yet! This is Mr. Raleigh D giving you a big fat happy 2014 greeting!

**D-Man out!**


End file.
